What have I gotten into?
by xxDangerousPiexx
Summary: What happens when a girl from our world falls into the FMA world? EdxOC, Rated M because I'm paranoid and Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1

1I'm working on two stories now! Yes, I am very motivated right now. Okay let me explain something. I love stories where fans go into their favorite anime and met the characters. I'm not sure why but I love reading those kinds of stories. This is mine. I will most likely make a "Naruto" one but for now this is my FMA one. I'm not going to use my real name because I hate it but this character is based off of me. This will be **EdxOC**. So if you don't like that then don't read it. Rated T for now.

**WARNINGS**: Cussing

This is based on FMAB, which I DON'T own.

**Edward**: 15

**Al**: 14

**My OC**: 15

**Chapter 1**

"Wake up, Raven!"

_Man I love you grandma but seriously… _

I slowly opened my brown eyes and blinked a few times. I glanced at my grandma and gave a thumbs up, letting her know I was getting up. "I'll be up in a minute."

My grandma smiled, "Alright." She went out of the room and closed the door.

"Damn it…" I flopped back on the bed and covered my head with a pillow. Today was the day we went to see Rushmore. Which don't get me wrong is great an all but this was day four of our South Dakota trip and everyday I've gotten up no later than seven (**1**). I slowly sat up again and jumped out of bed.

My grandma's brother was dying of cancer, and we wanted to go see him before he died. So that first day on my summer break we went to South Dakota. My mom was back in Ohio, working and doing whatever she does.

I heard the shower turn on and I rubbed my eyes. I had taken a shower the night before so I decided to skip it this morning. I opened my bag and pulled out my skinny jeans and a Death note T-shirt I had got from Hot Topic a few weeks before. I smiled and thought about today's events as I got dressed.

I finished getting dressed and skipped out into the hall way. We are staying at a friend's house that my grandma knew. There house is super clean, so I really have been trying not to mess it up….

After my grandma and grandpa got finished getting ready we jumped into the car and drove off to pick up my grandma's brother. Joy, joy, joy…

The car ride there wasn't too bad. I listened to my MP3 most of the time and dreamed of hot anime guys. Mmmm…

Once we parked, which was up really high, we went up a few elevators and then we were there. At Rushmore. The president's faces looked a lot smaller than on T.V. Oh well. I smiled and skipped down the main walk way to a balcony where you could see it closer.

My grandma was trying to turn on her camera and I laughed. "Need help?"

"No, I got it." She turned it on and pointed it at me. "Give me a thumbs up like this morning!" I laughed and did so as she shot the picture. I looked at it and smiled. "That's Facebook worthy." She gave a small nod and put the camera away.

On the balcony there was a shit load of people. I blinked a few times and if I could, I would've sweat dropped. "Holy shit..." I mumbled.

I walked over to the very edge and looked up at their faces. Hmm. I looked down and suddenly felt my heart in my throat. _I hate heights… _I thought and backed away from the edge.

"Phew." I turned and saw some stairs that seemed to go down to a basement. "Hmm, what's down there?" I smirked evilly and hopped down the steps. My grandma and grandpa were to busy taking pictures to notice. Suddenly, my conscious kicked in.

"_I wouldn't do this if I were you…" _

"But you are me…" I mumbled out loud. _Man I need to stop talking to myself. _

Once I made it to the bottom of the stairs a door opened with a small creaking sound. "What the-?" I blinked and slowly popped my head inside the door. "Hello?"

There were a few sounds of rain drops falling and I frowned. "This room must be leaky. That's why they don't use it anymore." I thought out loud. My hand reached for a light on the wall but I couldn't feel one. "That's odd."

Suddenly a circle came into view. It had different designs on it. I gave a small smile. "A transmutation circle?" My voice questioned. I stepped into the room and bent down touching the circle. "This isn't glow in the dark paint…" I mumbled.

Pain started to make its way into my chest. "GAH!" I fell to the ground on my knee's holding my heart. "T-this…what's g-going on?"

The transmutation circle faded away as my vision did as well and suddenly I felt as though I was being pulled down into the floor.

Edward sighed, picking up his luggage bag off the ground. "Damn it. How many times will be ride a train in one year? We've been on a train what…" He paused and counted in his head, "Four thousand times now!" Alphonse gave a small chuckle and patted Ed's head.

Mustang had sent them on a wild goose chase for three weeks now. There had been a string of murders all over Central and trying to track the guy down was like trying to catch air. Ed and Al were finally being let off the case to take some time off. They were both equally happy. This would give them time to look for the Philosophers stone.

Al smiled and picked up another suit case. "Well, I'm glad to be back to Brother."

Ed couldn't help but smile. He finally could research in peace. They made their way back to the hotel they usually stayed at. The night air was cool and crisp in late October. Central was still busy at night, with all the late dates and midnight parties. Finally, they came up to the hotel building.

After making the arrangements for the rooms, Ed and Al carried their things upstairs. Ed fumbled with the keys a few times then finally opened the door. Al put his stuff on his bed. Even though Al couldn't sleep he liked to have a bed to lie on at least.

A few hours passed and the Elric brothers decided to go to sleep. Ed jumped into bed and covered himself with a blanket, falling into a dreamless sleep.

I blinked a few times and tried to sit up, but the pain was unbearable. It shot through my legs and arms like fire. "Fuck…"

I slowly opened my eyes and rubbed them softly, trying to adjust. What the hell happened? One minute I was at Rushmore and now I was…. Where the hell am I anyway? My eyes scanned the area. It was night time, I gathered that much. There was a building to my right and left. I turned my head and saw a few garbage cans. An alley way…

My hand reached for the brick wall for support but my legs still burned. Suddenly the sound of foot step's filled my ears. "W-who is there?" I whispered, letting it echo off of the building. The footsteps stopped. I glanced down the alley and saw a dark figure. It was big and muscular.

"Are you a State Alchemist?" The voice asked.

_State Alchemist? _I thought in a panic. Those aren't even real or…

The figure stepped closer into the light. My heart stopped. _This is either Scar or a really good cosplayer…_

There he stood in all his glory, the large scar on his forehead and tattoos running down his arm. It was defiantly different seeing him in real life then just on T.V. More intimidating. I shook my head and blinked. _This will go away!_ I thought then looked up again, he was still there.

"Are you or not?" He growled, stepping closer. I tried to back away but I bumped into the brick wall.

"N-no!" I spit out.

Scar didn't look convinced, "I saw a flash of light come from this spot, so don't lie to me."

"I'm not really! I swear!" I closed my eyes and prayed. Really hard.

He growled and swung at me, hitting me quite hard. I fell over and winced, blood running down my face. "Gah!" I put my hand on my face and growled. "Damn it…" Blood ran down my neck and onto my shirt.

_My Death note shirt is ruined! _My mind screamed.

"Fight back Alchemist!" He grabbed my shirt and pulled me up to meet his eyes. I growled and bent down, biting his arm. He hissed and dropped me. I turned and ran down the alleyway.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck… I'm fucked!" I snarled and kept running. My face felt like it was on fire and my heart was pumping so loud I thought anyone could hear it. The streets were empty. "I must be in Central." I thought aloud. I hadn't been paying attention and I ran into someone. My butt hit the ground and I glanced up about to yell at them when my heart stopped again for the second time tonight.

"Colonel Mustang?" I blurted out. _This_ _has to be a really weird dream…_

Mustang blinked his dark eyes and sighed, putting his hand in front of my face to take. I took his hand and stood up. "Thanks."

"How did you know my name?" He asked in a serious tone. I gulped and turned around, glancing back to see Scar running my way.

"Scar! He-he is back...there!" My vision suddenly became blurry and as many times as I blinked I couldn't focus. _D-damn it… _

The last thing I saw was fire.

So what did you think? Please Review. Ed will hug you if you do! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the kind reviews! I didn't think my first chapter was all that great but thanks! ^_^

I am working on my other story, "Fallen Angel" the second chapter should be done soon. Yes, In real life I have a cussing problem, that's why my character cusses so much. XD

**WARNINGS**: Cussing

**Chapter 2**

Pain made its way through my body like blood, coursing through my veins. I tried to move my arms and legs but they seemed to weigh a hundred pounds. "Damn…"

I heard a click and suddenly light poured in past my eyelids. Someone was with me where ever I was. Slowly, my brown eyes opened. I blinked a few times to get adjusted to the light.

"Hello, Miss." The voice was smooth but deep at the same time, and I recognized it.

"M-Mustang?" I mumbled, glancing to my right to see the Colonel himself. He blinked and nodded, giving a small smile. "It's Colonel Mustang to you." I growled slightly, oh yeah he has a god complex.

I almost forgot.

Roy had always been one of my favorite characters in the show besides Ed. _Edward…_

My heart was suddenly in my throat. If _I'm in Central then that means…_

_Edward has to be here_, my mind was slowly turning Fangirl and it was scaring the normal part of my brain. I suddenly heard a cough and remembered Mustang was still here.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking…" I giggled and rubbed the back of my neck. _I am going to get killed if I don't get serious…_

Roy sat down in a chair and leaned back, glancing my way then looking out of the window. "Why was Scar after you?"

_Scar? Oh yeah…last night! I almost forgot. _

"I'm not sure; he said he saw a flash of light in my direction." I explained and then started to panic. _What am I going to say? I went into a basement and found a transmutation circle, and then I just fell from the sky?_

"He thought I was a State Alchemist, which I'm not." I added.

Roy sighed and leaned forward. "I can tell." He gave a smirk and stood. "Well, I'm going to come back tomorrow to check up on you. See ya then." He quickly made his way out of the room before I could open my mouth.

"Tch, damn him. Roy you might be attractive but you can be an ass…" I mumbled then face-palmed.

_Stop talking to yourself! _

"Brother, wake up…" Al shook his older brother a little. It was almost noon and they needed to get started on research.

Ed groaned and slowly sat up, his blonde hair hanging down his back. A few pieces poked up on top. "Geez Al, this is the first day off can't I sleep a little more…"

Al sighed and stood walking into the small kitchen they had in their room. "No, we have to start researching soon. Now get dressed, I made you some breakfast."

Grabbing his clothes, Ed went to the bathroom to get dressed. He slipped on his black pants and a black shirt. Then he tied his hair in a braid.

Ed walked out of the bathroom and sat down at a small table. "What did ya make?"

Al smiled, "Pancakes."

Ed licked his lips and started to chow down on them as soon as Al sat the plate on the table. Ed stuffed his mouth and smiled. "These are grwweat!"

Al chuckled, "Don't talk while you eat, you'll choke."

Ed nodded a little and kept eating. Suddenly their phone rang and Al picked up.

"Hello?"

"_Al, its Colonel Mustang. Sorry to bug you on your day off." _

"No, it's no problem Colonel, what's up?"

Ed rolled his eyes and stuck a finger down his throat like he was going to puke. What the hell did the Colonel want?

"_Last night I was walking home and found a girl about your guy's age, Scar had attacked her."_ Roy explained.

Al gasped and gripped the phone a little tighter. "Isn't that the guy we are after? Is she okay?"

"_Yes, she is fine. I wanted you guys to come down here and talk to her. See if you can get any information out of her. I would have someone else do it but everyone is busy…"_ Roy rubbed one of his temples.

"That's fine. We'll be there soon."

Ed groaned and face-palmed. Al was way too nice…

"If Scar was after her though does that mean she is a State Alchemist?" Al asked in anticipation.

"_She says she isn't. Which is true, but something about her is off. Her clothes are odd and she knew my name before I even got a chance to talk to her." _

Al nodded to himself. This was odd… "Okay we'll be there." Al hung up and walked over to where Ed was sitting.

"Change in plans Brother."

Ed stood up and put on his red coat. "Let's go."

I laid back in bed for about an hour, going over what had happened last night in my head.

_I was in an alleyway then scar punched me. But before I was…oh yeah! I was at Rushmore with my grandma and- _I suddenly stopped thinking and I suddenly felt like I was going to be sick.

_My family! Are they okay? Do they know I'm gone? _A million other questions seemed to run through my mind at the moment.

_Breathe in, breathe out… _

I did so and tried to calm down. _Their probably fine, I'm in the FMA world so I might as well enjoy it! _The pain in my heart seemed to go away for now.

There was a small knock at the door. I blinked and tilted my head. Who could this be?

"Uh, come in." I mumbled awkwardly.

The door opened and someone with a red coat stepped through, then my vision went black.

Guess who? Ha-ha, Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Again, thanks for the reviews! Hope you all had a great thanksgiving and for those of you who don't celebrate it well, I'm sorry.

**WARNINGS**: Cussing

**Chapter 3**

Ed blinked when he saw the girl in the hospital bed just…fall over. Al gasped and ran over to her.

"Hey! Hey, please wake up!" Al's hollowed out voice seemed concerned.

"Calm down Al. She just fainted." Ed walked over to her and poked her forehead.

"Wake up…" He mumbled and crossed his arms. He didn't feel like sitting here all day waiting for this girl to wake up.

[Raven]

_Voices, I can hear them. Metal? What the hell is going on? One minute I'm awake and the next I faint? _

My eyes quickly shot open and I sat up, rubbing them. "Ugh…"

"Are you okay, uh…" Came a soft hollowed out voice. I stopped and gulped. _Alphonse? _

I turned my head to the left and saw him standing there looking down at me with his glowing eyes. I blinked again and rubbed my eyes. _Oh god, this isn't happening. _

My head slowly turned right and there stood my idol, Edward Elric. My heart skipped a few beats and I could tell my face was really red. This wasn't going to be good.

Ed seemed to be studying me, glancing over my face and torso. _He probably does that all the time…for his job and such. _

"Are you okay?" Ed asked, leaning forward slightly. My face was as red as a tomato.

"Y-yes." I squeaked. My mouth was dry as a bone. "Good, I have to ask you a few questions."

I slowly nodded and glanced at my lap. _This isn't going to go well…_

[Edward]

_Why was this girl acting so weird? _Edward thought. He glanced over her and smiled to himself. She wasn't bad on the eyes. Her short brown hair had a few blonde highlights, which Ed could tell were natural. She had big brown eyes and pale skin. Plus he could also tell she was shorter than him. Maybe not by much but still. Even as she sat in bed he could tell.

"Y-yes." She mumbled out. He gave a small nod and smiled. "Good, I have to ask you a few questions." She slowly nodded and looked into her lap.

Ed sat down on a chair close to the bed and leaned back. "Where are you from?" She instantly tensed at the question.

The girl seemed to be thinking it over for a few seconds before she answered. Ed listened closely. "I'm from the other side."

Ed felt his heart stop for a moment. _What does she mean? _He scooted the chair closer.

"What are you saying?" Ed asked even though he knew the answer.

"I'm from the other side of the gate, Ed." She breathed out. His eyes widened slightly. _I never told her my name. It's just like the colonel said… _

"Are you trying to joke around? Because if you are it's not funny." Ed growled and stood up, glaring at her. She frowned and looked at her hands. "I wouldn't lie to you. I promise."

"Prove it."

Her brown eyes widened and she looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Prove that you're from the other side."

She sighed and nodded. "Fine. You and Alphonse grew up in Resembool when you were young. You're father left when you were young as well, then you're mother got sick and died. You vowed to have her come back to life so you both studied endlessly. Finally when you tried Human Transmutation it failed and you lost your arm and leg. Alphonse lost his whole body. Ever since you've been trying to get you're bodies back and search for the philosopher's stone. Also, Scar has been killing State Alchemists."

Alphonse was dead silent as well as Ed. Ed blinked a few times. _This girl knows…everything._

Hey, I'm sorry this is short but I wanted it to be at a good part before it ended. I thought this was the best way to end it. ^_^ Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews! I love hearing from you peoples! Sorry for such a late update. Homework, exams all that cool jazz. Plus we took a field trip to CTC, it's a career center and juniors and seniors can go there next year! I'm going for Graphic Commercial Art. I really can't wait!

**WARNING**: Cussing

FMA is not mine.

**Chapter 4**

[Raven]

Sitting there watching their expressions was pretty funny. Al just kept blinking and Ed had his jaw on the floor. It seemed it would be best just to get this over with. I had a feeling that if I waited till later, it would back fire on me big time.

"Edward?" I mumbled and sat up.

Al finally seemed to break out of his trance. He put one of his armor hands on my shoulder.

"What's your name?" He asked softly.

"Raven."

[Edward]

_Raven, Huh? _ Ed looked her over again and sighed. He finally broke out of his trance.

"So you really do know everything?"

Raven blinked and a small blush appeared on her cheeks. "Well not everything but a lot about this world yes."

"Do you know if we get our bodies back or not?" Alphonse asked eagerly.

Ed glanced at Al then back at Raven, who seemed a little put off at the question.

"Yes. You do get your bodies back. I really don't want to say anymore. It's bad enough that I'm here. I'll ruin the time line if you keep asking questions." Raven explained with a pleading look in her eyes.

Edward ran a hand through his hair and turned his back to her thinking. _She's right. If she knows all this then her being here changes the future already, let alone if she told us everything. _

Edward turned back to look at her and he sighed. "Alright. No more questions about the future. Can you tell us about the other side?"

Raven could see he really wanted to know. She thought about it and then gave a small smile.

"Well, it is the year 2011 there. Our technology is way more advanced than yours. No offence…" She added at the end.

Edward nodded slowly taking it all in. "I see."

Alphonse walked over to his brother and grabbed his shoulders. "Well, we'll be going now. Get some rest."

Ed frowned and tried to move away from him as Al pushed him out the door.

"But I just-"

[Raven]

Al seemed to be in a hurry or really did just want to give me some rest. Al pushed Ed out the door and left me alone.

I took a huge breath. _Phew, that was close. I really didn't want to explain everything from my world. I'll have to thank Al later._

I glanced out the window and saw the sun was setting. "Hm. It's a shame; I was just awaking up too." I frowned and flopped down on the bed.

_How long will I have to stay in here? I'm not that hurt, just a few cuts and bruises. _

My stomach growled a little and I blushed, laughing lightly.

"I wonder if the food is good here…"

[Edward]

"This changes a lot Al. Even though she can't tell us exactly what will happen she could still help! This is great." Ed exclaimed, the image of the girl still fresh in his mind.

Al sighed and stopped walking. "Are we going to tell Colonel what she said…?"

Ed stopped walking as well and looked back at Al. "I guess not. No, I don't wanna go through all his bull."

Al laughed and caught up with his brother. "Good thinking, brother."

[End]

Thanks for reading! Love it when people review!

Raven would love it as well ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews, I've had a few questions concerning the FMA movie I mentioned. If you want the link to the theaters it's playing at send me your e-mail. I'm really sorry I haven't updated lately, I've had problems with my Microsoft but now I'm up and running again!

**WARININGS**: Cussing

**Chapter 5**

[Raven]

Waking up the next day was less than enjoyable. My head felt like a rock had hit it and my whole body felt weak. _Dear God, why the hell do I feel like shit! _My brain seemed to say over and over again, until it got old.

I sat up and rubbed my temples, groaning as well. "Damn." I suddenly noticed another presence in the room. I turned my head to the left and there sat Ed. My face was suddenly hot and my mind became scrambled eggs.

"Y-you…Ed I uh, w-what are you doing in my room?" I squeaked out like a mouse. _I'm doing fantastic…_

Ed tilted his head to the side like a puppy, which did NOT help with the Fangirl side of me wanting to jump his bones.

"I wanted to check on you. I mean I just…" He seemed to stumble over his words which wasn't like Ed at all. _He's always had something to say, what's up with him?_

"Oh well, thanks." I cut him off to save him from more embarrassment. He let out a sigh and glanced out the window. It suddenly became awkward, and I didn't like it one bit.

"Where's Al?" I asked quickly trying to strike up a conversation. Hopefully this would help. I had never been good at talking to boys except for when I was yelling at them.

Boys and I had never got a long.

"He's getting breakfast for you." He mumbled, resting his head in his auto-mail hand. "Oh." I replied and looked down at my lap again.

_Any girl would kill to be in my position and look what I'm doing! I'm fucking it all up! _I really felt like banging my head against the wall at this point.

"Tell me something about yourself." Ed's words seemed to take forever to process in my brain.

"Huh?" I mumbled like an idiot. Edward sighed and turned to face me. "Tell me about yourself. Hobbies, likes, dislikes."

I blinked again then looked at my lap. _Why in the world does he give a rat's ass? _

"I like to read, write and sing. I like nature and animals. I dislike the color orange and I don't like skunks that much." Those were the first things that spilled out of my mouth like a tipped over glass of water.

_I am an IDIOT!_

He looked at me for a moment then began to laugh. That's right ladies and gents, Edward Elric was laughing at me. I felt low.

I felt my face once again turn beet red. "W-why are you laughing like that?" I growled. I felt as though my heart was breaking. _He thinks I'm so weird now and he probably hates weird! I'm doomed! I-_

Edward's voice interrupted my frantic thoughts. "It was just so…random! It was funny." He chuckled and smiled at me. I stared into his eyes for a moment and felt my face heating up more.

_Edward…thinks I'm funny?_

"Uh, t-thanks." I replied, looking back at my lap. He suddenly had a questioning look on his face. "You act surprised. Why?"

"I don't know, it's just odd to be called funny I guess. No one ever does." I explained, remembering times at school that I would crack jokes and no one would laugh. It was embarrassing.

"Oh, well I think you're funny." He smiled. I knew he was trying to cheer me up. It was working.

"I'm back!" Al opened the door and seemed to smile at me. "I got you toast an eggs and some orange juice. I didn't know what you liked…" He rubbed the back of his neck and I giggled.

"Its fine Al, I like all those things." He seemed to perk up and he brought me the food. "Thank you."

I grabbed the toast and shoveled it into my mouth. It tasted okay. I was starving and any food would do for now.

I picked up the fork and shoved the eggs into my mouth as well, making the food disappear quickly. I finished and wiped my mouth on a napkin.

Meanwhile, Ed had his jaw on the floor. I had forgotten they were in the room. Shit.

"You must've been starving." Ed mumbled.

I blushed and nodded. "I was."

Al giggled and patted my back. "Well at least you're okay now!"

My heart seemed to melt. Al was always so sweet to everyone, is made me feel better. I noticed Ed was staring at Al a little weirdly and I couldn't place what he was thinking. _Hmm…_

"Well, we have a lot of work to do so we'll be going now." Ed mumbled standing up from the chair and stretching.

I frowned and nodded. Great I'll be alone. "Okay, thank you so much for stopping by." I replied.

Al and Ed nodded and made a swift get away out the door. I sighed heavily and feel back on my bed. _I could get used to this… _

[End]

Sorry not much happened but I wanted Ed and Raven to have to dialogue and character development. Review and favorite!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews guys! I really love this story and I've been working on my writing style so I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. My great uncle died and we had to drive 2,000 miles to get to his funeral. Then I had a LOT of make-up work to do. So I'm just now getting back on track. Enjoy~

**WARNINGS**: Cussing

**Chapter 6**

This was embarrassing. Period. It was degrading. Currently my ass was on the floor because I had fallen. I rubbed my butt a little and growled through my gritted teeth. "Damn it…" Now the door was being banged on by someone from in the hall. I prayed silently that it wasn't Ed. It was.

He quickly ran into the room and kneeled by my side, helping me up on my feet. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly. I just nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. I hated being here in this damn place. It was too depressing.

"I just want to leave!" I growled and punched my pillow. Ed blinked in surprise and rubbed my shoulder. "It's okay, you get to leave tomorrow."

It had been a week since I had first met the Elric's. Things have been going okay but I've still been in this damn hospital. The doctors had wanted to do a bunch of tests on me plus Roy had been asking me questions every day. My legs have been really weak and that's why I haven't been able to really ditch this place.

Ed and I have become pretty good friends but we aren't as close as I had hoped at least not yet.

"I'm glad. I hate being here." I grumbled and lay back down in the bed, running my hand through my brown hair.

"I hate hospitals too." Edward explained and stood, looking down at me in the bed. He put his hands in his pockets and smiled lightly. I already knew he hated hospitals but I decided not to remind him.

"There so…depressing." I sighed and glanced up at him, a blush slowly producing on my cheeks. It still was happening. Every time I looked at him straight in the eyes I couldn't help but blush. It ticked me off, but Ed didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah well, just one more night 'kay?" Edward smiled and turned to walk out of the room. "I'll be back later; I'm going to go get Al." He then made his way out the door.

My eyes were still glued on the place he had just been standing and my face was pure red. Shocker. "UGH!" I frowned and flopped face first onto the pillow. Even when he smiled he made my heart sing. This was bad. Very, very bad.

The bad thing about this situation is that I liked him a lot before I even arrived here. I always had a crush on him and would daydream of meeting him or something like this happening. He doesn't know me from a random girl on the street. It just seems unfair. But, who said life was fair?

I sat up and rubbed my eyes tiredly. "I can't think about this right now. I have to just relax. Everything will go okay, even if he doesn't like me; I mean…we could still be…friends?" The sound of that coming out of my mouth made me want to puke. FRIENDS? "Well it's better than nothing at all…" I forced a smile and closed my eyes.

[Edward]

Meanwhile, Ed made his way back to their hotel in Central. The journey was quick, only taking a few minutes. He went inside the building and went upstairs a few floors. Finally he made it to his room and knocked loudly.

"It's me, Al." He yelled and waited silently. The door knob turned and Al stood in the entrance. "Welcome back brother. How's Raven?" Ed stepped past his brother and went inside. They had to keep the doors locked most of the time because they were scared someone would break in. They had alchemy books and notes everywhere, that information was important.

"She is fine. She'll get out tomorrow. Then we can start the quest for the Philosopher's Stone." Ed replied and sat down on the couch. Al sat down next to him and laughed lightly. Ed glared up at his brother and raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"You go and see her every day, why is that?" Al asked.

Ed blinked in surprise at the question. "Because she is important to our research. I just want to make sure she is okay." He explained innocently enough. Al just shrugged and gave a small nod. "Okay brother. Whatever you say~." He laughed and patted Ed on the back. Ed slowly stood and walked down the hall.

"Sometimes you worry me Al. I'm going to take a shower…" Ed opened the bathroom door and went inside. As Al heard it slam he chuckled. "Heh, oh brother…"

[End]

How was it? Please review and favorite!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for waiting. I think for now I'm going to just work on this story. I will update the others every so often but I'm going to focus on this one the most.

**WARNINGS**: Cussing

**Chapter 7**

After Ed had finished his shower he quickly got dressed and went into the living room. Al was sitting on the couch, waiting for Ed.

"How was your shower, brother?"

Ed grumbled and slipped on his red coat. "Cold. I told Raven we'd be coming back later so we better get going…"

Al stood as Ed made his way to the door. Once outside in the fresh air Ed took a big breathe. He hadn't had a gulp of fresh air in what seemed like years, it was nice to sit and breathe. Al walked quietly beside Ed, their silence comfortable.

After a few more minutes they made it to the hospital and went to the desk, telling them who they were. The lady at the desk gave a nod and smiled. As they went up a few flights of stairs Ed rubbed his hands together and glanced up at Alphonse.

Al looked down at him. "What is bugging you brother?"

Ed sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "W-well, I wanted to maybe get Raven some flowers tomorrow since she is getting out an all…" Ed explained and stopped in the hallway. Al smiled inside and chuckled.

"Then get her some, I'm sure she'd love it…"

"I just don't know what kind." Ed added, looking at his brother with pleading eyes.

Al would've rolled his eyes if he could. Ed was always making things difficult when it came to girls. "Just ask her what kind she likes."

"B-but it'll ruin the surprise! Will you do it, please?" Ed asked, giving his best smile. Al couldn't say no to his brother, especially not when he was begging. "Alright…but if I do this can we keep that cat by our hotel?" Al asked sweetly. Ed tried not to cringe but gave a small nod.

"Sure…"

Al smiled to himself and laughed lightly, then wrapped his armor arms around Edward. "Thank you so much brother!" Ed coughed and gasped. "N-need air…Al!"

Al quickly let go and rubbed the beck of his neck. "Sorry brother…" Ed smiled lightly and nodded. "It's okay. Now go in there and find out please, I'll be in there soon after." He explained and Al nodded.

Ed smiled brightly. _This has to work…_

[Raven]

I stared up at the ceiling for god knows how long, going over what the past week had brought into my life. "Edward, Alphonse, Roy…even Hughes." My heart cringed a little. Couldn't I save him? Was there any way to do that…?

My eyes suddenly had tears in them. I growled and bit my lip hard. _Stop it. It's not worth crying over. But…_Suddenly I started to think about when I had watched Hughes death for the first time. It was bad. I had cried for at least an hour. My mom came into my room freaking out. Then I explained why I was crying and she told me I needed some friends. Yeah, thanks mother.

The knock at the door brought me out of my depressing state. "Come in!" I yelled trying to sound happy. I sounded a little too happy.

"Hey Raven! You sound like you're in a good mood." Al closed the door behind him and sat down next to my bed. I smiled, a real one this time. Al always makes me smile.

"Hey Al. Yeah I guess I'm just glad I'll be leaving tomorrow." I explained, hoping he'd buy it. He did.

"Yeah I'm glad for you." He said and I glanced around and then at the door. "Where's Ed?" I asked softly. _Where could he be? He said he'd be back with Al. _

Al glanced at the door and then rubbed his neck. "W-well, brother is getting…uh…coffee!" Al nodded and I just rolled my eyes, smiling. "Okay then."

Al wiggled in the chair uncomfortably. I tilted my head and gave a smile. "What's wrong Alphonse?" I mumbled. _He seems…on edge or something. That's odd. _

"Well, I wanted to ask you something." A small blush appeared on my cheeks. I know it. It had to. Al looked at me and seemed to be surprised. "N-nothing like that. I was wondering what your favorite flower was…?"

A smile slowly tugged at my lips, but I just sat there trying to look confused. "Well, I like sunflowers. Why?" I asked nicely.

He chuckled nervously and seemed to look everywhere else except at me. "W-well, I just was wondering since I…love flowers! I was just curious." He explained quickly and I gave a small nod, but I didn't buy it for a moment.

"I see."

_Hmm, I wonder what Ed is up too…_

[End]

So yes I have a lot of ideas for this story, it's going to be great! Please review~


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the kind reviews! I have been reading a lot of fanfictions with action lately. O.o So hopefully, I can have Ed pull out a can of whoop ass on someone soon :D By the way I'm adding a new OC. His name is from the movie "Interview with the vampire." I watched it not too long ago and liked the name. Just wanted to give credit where it's deserved. xD

**WARNINGS**: Cussing

**Chapter 8**

In the streets of Central a man in a black trench coat and eyes covered with shades made his way east. He seemed to be grumbling nonsense to himself, pissed off or just annoyed, who knows? Keeping his face down he cut into an alleyway and slipped the shades off, letting the sun hit his dark eyes. "Tch, damn sun."

From in the shadows at the back of the alley came forth a tall and curvy figure. The person was obviously a girl. She had long hair and a dress on, but that's all the shadows revealed.

"You. You must be her…" The man stated in a deep but monotone voice. The girl seemed to smirk and gave a small nod. "Why yes. Thank you for stating the obvious."

He just grunted and slipped his hand into his trench coat and pulled out something red, and shiny. She was now full on smiling. "Good thing you brought it. I was prepared to kill you." The girl explained and gave a small yawn. The man gulped, but kept his cool. This girl wasn't going to throw him off.

"Well, you won't have to worry about getting your hands dirty." He mumbled and tossed the object to her. She caught it easily and stepped closer. She was now in the light, making her face known to him. She had on a long dark purple dress and jet black curly hair. She sported high heels and some dark lip stick as well.

The man blinked in slight surprise but then chuckled. "I see why your name is _Lust_." The girl laughed lightly and walked closer to him. She was only a few inches away now. "Hm. Like what you see?" She asked and did a twirl.

The man frowned and turned his back to her and started to walk away. "Not interested. Just here for business." He explained, his shoes making the only other noise in the alleyway. She frowned, watching him walk away. "Hmpt fine."

She slowly started to smile and opened her mouth a little. "LaStat?" She said softly. The man stopped and turned to look at her. "What now?"

"I'm just reminding you. You made a deal. And if you don't keep it you'll be regretting the day you were born." Lust hissed evilly and disappeared into the shadows.

LaStat frowned and made his way out of the alley. "Figures…"

[Raven]

Al seemed to be getting more nervous by the second. His glowing eyes kept glancing at the door and I swear if he had his body, he'd be sweating. "Uh, Alphonse?" I mumbled. He slowly looked at me and chuckled. "Yes Raven?"

"Are you okay? You seem…on edge." I inquired, giving a smile. Before Al could respond there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

The door opened and Ed slowly walked inside, smiling. "H-hey. Sorry I took so long." He made his way by my bed and put his hands in his pockets. I frowned and glared a little at him. "Where's the coffee?" I asked, giving a smirk.

Ed blinked in surprise and slowly moved his eyes to where Al sat, giving a glare. "Al said you were getting coffee…" I continued. I had known that's not what Ed had been up to but I needed to see what his reaction would be. It was priceless. _Ed is so cute when he is trying to cover up something…_

"W-well, I ran into Riza in the hallway and started to talk t-to her. I guess I forgot about the _coffee._" Ed glowered at Al as he said 'coffee'. Al tried to smile but it didn't seem to help the older Elric's temper.

"Oh well that's okay." I said, not pushing it further. _I hope Ed doesn't lash out on Al for this…_

"Do you need anything?" Ed asked, giving a yawn like he could really care less. I frowned and shook my head lightly. "Nah. You guys can go back to your hotel if you'd like…" I explained. I really didn't want them to sit here with me all bored and tired.

Ed's eyes widened in surprise and he smiled, quickly sitting next to her. "N-no. We want to be here, promise." He smiled and I felt my stomach do a flip. I knew my pale cheeks were probably as red as a rose now. Damn.

"Oh. Well, I was just letting you know." I mumbled and glanced down at my legs. They looked skinnier than when I had first landed here. Probably because I haven't really walked in a week…

Suddenly an idea popped into my head and before my brain could catch up, I spoke. "Ed, will you help me walk?"

I put my hand to my mouth quickly and blinked slowly. _SHIT. What am I doing! Ed isn't going to want to help me gain back leg strength._

When I opened my eyes again, Ed was still sitting there and smiling. "Sure. I have nothing else better to do."

_This will definitely be interesting…_

[End]

Thanks for all the support guys. The plot will pick up in the next few chapters. This is just the relationship building. I'm not rushing into the plot quite yet. You'll have to wait :D

Reviews would be amazing O.O


	9. Chapter 9

People who are still reading, God bless you! XD I love my readers and hope you guys are loving my story. I really do try hard on it and I worry a lot over it. T_T The plot will be building more as time passes. I hope to make this story pretty long (chapter wise). Enjoy ~

**WARNINGS**: Cussing

**Chapter 9**

I seemed to be frozen on my bed. I didn't just let those words slip away from my mouth, did I? I was horrified. _This means he'll be all close to me and …touching me…_My head started to feel like a ton of bricks and my vision was becoming blurry.

I could see Ed was tilting his head slightly and was starting to say my name over and over. I fell back on the bed and everything went dark.

[Edward]

Ed blinked in surprise as the girl he had just being talking to passed out. He leaned over her and shook her arm softly. "R-raven?" He mumbled and looked over at Al. Al was already standing up and starting to panic.

"Brother! What happened?" He asked quickly, looking at the girl then at Ed. "I-I don't know, Al. She seemed fine but…"

Al walked over to the bathroom that the room was connected to and got some water in a cup. "I'm going to pour it on her? Okay?" Al asked, looking at his brother for approval. Ed gave a nod. Al quickly dumped the contents on the female. Raven slowly opened her eyes and sat up, hugging herself and shivering.

"W-what happened? And why am I all wet?" She asked, seeming to keep her tone level. Ed rubbed his neck and smiled. "You passed out so Al poured water on you. We were worried." Edward explained, hoping the girl wasn't mad with him or Al.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes, trying to dry them. "It's okay. Sorry I uh, passed out." She mumbled and looked into her lap. Ed smiled and patted her shoulder. "So, when do you want to start walking again?"

[Raven, later that day]

_This just isn't the way I hoped it would go… _

You get what you ask for I suppose. Currently I was leaning on Edward Elric's shoulder as I stumbled down the hall way like a drunken college girl. To makes things worse, he smells awesome. I love awesome smelling things.

"Come on Raven. You can do it!" Al yelled, cheering from the side lines. I gave a weak smile and nodded. "Thanks Al."

Ed was obviously annoyed. I could almost see the annoyed anime mark on his forehead. I slowly got my footing and started to plant one foot on the ground at a time. _One foot In front of the other…that's all there is to it. Who knew a week of not walking could do this much damage, _I thought sadly.

Ed glanced down at me and smiled lightly, I could tell he was trying to keep his cool for me. "You can do it Raven. You just need your leg strength back." He explained. I nodded and walked a few steps forward. They felt like jelly but as we walked on it seemed to get easier.

After an hour or so of walking from one side of the hall to the other, Ed sat down on a bench and helped me sit next to him. He was panting a little from having to hold my weight up. I felt pretty bad.

"S-sorry, Ed." I mumbled, smiling and rubbing my neck at the same time. I blushed and leaned forward, rubbing my temples. "You've really helped me a lot!" I added and leaned back in the bench. Ed looked at me oddly but smiled all the same.

"No problem." He mumbled looking back down the hall.

I smiled and stood up slowly, my legs being somewhat wobbly under me. I took a few steps towards Al. He watched me closely, and I began to trip he ran and caught me. I was now in his arms like a bride would be with her new groom. I blushed lightly and chuckled. "Sorry Al. I just wanted to test my legs." Al laughed and smiled.

"Be careful okay?" He asked. I gave a nod and he looked at Ed, who seemed to be mad about something. "Ed, I'm going to put her in her room then we should get going…" Alphonse explained and walked into my hospital room. He sat me down gently on the bed.

"Thanks again. Tell Ed that I will be walking by morning okay?" I explained, giving a wink.

Al nodded and waved as he left the room. "See ya tomorrow, Raven." He then walked out the door closing it behind him.

[Edward]

As Alphonse returned, Ed was still seething on the bench. He glared at Al a little and frowned. "I wanted to catch her." He mumbled and stood up from the bench, placing his hands in his trench coat. Al sighed and shook his head. "Would you rather her fall to the ground or me catch her?"

Ed opened his mouth to respond but then closed it again. "Sorry Al, you're right. As always…" He chuckled and began walking down the hallway. Al followed close behind. They walked in silence as they went down to the lobby and left the hospital. Once outside Ed turned to Al and smiled brightly.

"So what is her favorite flower!" Ed asked excitedly. Al stopped walking abruptly and laughed. "Sun flowers." He responded.

Edward tilted his head to the side. "Sun flowers? Really? I thought it would be roses or lilies…" He rubbed his chin in a thinking manner.

Al patted his brother's shoulder and chuckled. "Well are you going to buy them or not?"

"If its sun flowers she likes, then sun flowers she will get." Ed replied, giving a smirk.

[End]

Thanks for reading! Remember to review!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all for reviewing! I love hearing from you guys. In this chapter Raven sings a song, I'd like to point out that the song doesn't belong to me. It is by Christina Perri. I don't own it in anyway. Thank you! Can't believe it's chapter 10 already…

**Chapter 10**

After Ed and Al had left I made myself comfortable in my hospital bed. It wasn't easy but I managed to get cozy enough to be sleepy. My mind started to replay the events of the day.

_Ed helped me walk. Al caught me from falling. Al asked what my favorite flower was. _Those were the things I thought of as my mind drifted into sleep.

[The next morning]

I awoke well rested and ready to do something. My body was seriously getting sick of sitting all the time. I stood from my bed and walked out of the room. My legs weren't sore or hurt anymore. I almost felt like a new girl!

I made my way up some stairs and onto the roof where Al and Ed had sparred that one time. I chuckled remembering Ed kicking Al in the face when he had a bed sheet on him. I slowly frowned as I realized that I wasn't at that part yet in the series.

_I haven't even met Barry the Chopper yet…_Even though Barry was a serial killer; he was one of my favorite characters until his old body had killed him.

Shaking my head of the random thoughts I went to the edge of the roof and looked down, examining the city below. It was really an awesome sight to behold. People below went on with their daily life as I sat here wondering how the hell to get home. It seemed slightly unfair. But hey, who said life was ever fair? Or the Truth for that matter…

The wind picked up a little making my brown hair sway in the wind. The breeze felt amazing.

My thoughts drifted to Ed and I blushed lightly. _Every time I think about him I blush! He doesn't even know me well; I can't expect him to like me back. I know everything about him. All he knows about me is that I'm a teenage girl who faints a lot. _

My melancholy expression turned to a frown. "Damn it." I didn't think about much after that. Suddenly a song popped into my head. It was one of my favorite songs. I slowly opened my mouth.

"_Heartbeats fast.  
>Colors and promises.<br>How to be brave,  
>how can I love when I'm afraid to fall?<br>But watching you stand alone,  
>all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.<br>One step closer."_

I took a small breathe and continued.

[Edward]

Ed and Al woke up early so Ed could get the best flowers. Al and Ed made their way into the flower shop and Ed smiled brightly. "It smells sweet in here."

Al chuckled and glanced around, looking for sun flowers.

Ed looked through different flowers and finally came upon the tall yellow ones called sun flowers. Since they were so big Ed picked two out of the bunch. He walked over to Al. "Do these look good?"

Al nodded, giving a small thumbs up. "They look awesome." He commented. They probably smelled great too but Al couldn't smell since he didn't have his human body. Something he did missed a lot.

Ed paid for the flowers and they made their way to the hospital. Ed was sweating a little, hoping she liked them. He didn't like making girls cry or unhappy period. It just felt wrong.

Al watched his brother in amusement. Ed never acted this way with Winry. They were more like brother and sister it seemed with all the fighting and such. He could tell Ed liked this girl. Al hoped he wasn't getting his hopes up for nothing.

They went into the hospital and up the stairs. Once they were at Ravens room Ed knocked on the door softly. "Raven?" Ed and Al waited with no response. Ed banged on the door harder. "Hey! Raven, wake up or open the door."

No response.

"Maybe she is somewhere else?" Al suggested. Ed sighed, rubbing his neck. "Maybe, but where?"

"You look on the roof and I search the halls okay?" Ed agreed and started to turn, running up the steps. He made it to the top and slowly opened the door to the roof. The golden haired teen stopped when he heard something.

_Is that singing? _

[Raven]

"_I have died everyday waiting for you.  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you.<br>For a thousand years,  
>I love you for a thousand more.<em>

_Time stands still.  
>Beauty in all she is.<br>I will be brave,  
>I will not let anything take away,<br>what's standing in front of me.  
>Every breath,<br>every hour has come to this.  
>One step closer."<em>

I finished off the last note nicely. I suddenly felt that I wasn't alone anymore. My body slowly turned to see Edward by the door that lead onto the roof. He was blushing lightly and holding two sun flowers. I blushed tomato red and turned away from him.

_Did he just hear me singing! I've never let anyone hear me before! He probably thinks I'm terrible at it. Wait, why does he have sun flowers?_

I stopped with the nonsense thinking and waited for Ed to approach me. It was silent for a few moments then I heard his footsteps coming closer to me. _Keep calm. Be cool. _

Ed came and stood beside me, a smile present on his face.

"You're a good singer." He complimented. My heart started to race quickly, like I was running a mile a minute. I didn't get compliments much, especially from an Elric brother.

"Thank you." I mumbled. My throat seemed caught so those were the only words I could produce at the moment. He nodded and slowly held out the flowers in his hands to me. I blinked and looked at him then the flowers.

"What are these for?" I asked, slowly taking them and smelling their sweet scent. "For your release from the hospital…" Ed mumbled and looked away, crossing his arms as if it wasn't his idea to do it anyway. I frowned for a moment but then smiled. "Thank you Ed."

I leaned over and softly kissed his cheek. My stomach felt as though it was going to burst from butterflies. Ed's face was really red at this point. It made me chuckle.

He growled and turned away from me, pouting. "W-who said you could kiss my cheek! Don't do that stuff o-okay!" He growled.

I just laughed and started to make my way toward the door leading down to the hospital. "Sure Ed, I'll ask next time." I winked and made my way downstairs. I could hear Edward's voice quickly behind me.

"Hey wait for me!"

[End]

Awww. Isn't that just cute as hell. Also, I'd like to point out that no, Raven is not in love yet and neither is Ed. Yes, I know that song was about love but she just really likes that song and so do I. There is still a lot that has to happen before they even consider love. They both just have crushes. Promise you. Anyway, please review!_  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

Hello people of Fanfiction! I went and saw "The Hunger Games" movie a few days ago. It was pretty cool. I enjoyed it a lot. I think they might've rushed something's and they did change some stuff, plus the book is always going to be better but I thought the movie was pretty neat. I can't wait for the next one to come out. Well, let's get to the story now, shall we?

**Chapter 11**

**[Raven]**

As I quickly ran down stairs, trying to out run Ed, I ran into a wall of metal. I fell back hard on the steps and rubbed my forehead. "Ugh…"

"Raven! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I could recognize that voice anywhere. I laughed lightly and looked up, seeing Alphonse.

"I'm okay Al." He put his metal hand in front of me to grab. I did so and he pulled me to my feet. "Thanks."

"Brother and I were looking for you-"He stopped mid-sentence when we heard footsteps. Edward was a few steps behind me and he frowned down at us.

"There you are Al!" Ed looked in my direction now. "Do you know how fast you were running?" I finally realized that Ed was panting heavily from running down the stairs. _I must be going faster than I thought…_

My face turned pink and I giggled. "Ha-ha, sorry Ed. But really I'm just a young girl. You can't even keep up with me? That's a shame." His face contorted into anger and I wanted to laugh, but I held it in.

"I'll race you the rest of the way. What do you say?" I winked my brown eye at Edward and waited a moment. His anger slowly turned into a grin. "You're on."

Al suddenly looked worried and he poked my shoulder softly. "Uh, R-raven are you sure? I mean…you guys could trip and get hurt or worse!" I laughed and so did Edward from behind me.

"Don't worry Al. We'll be fine." Edward explained and came to stand next to me on the stairs. I glared over at him and smirked. "When I win I'll make sure that you're the first to know."

Edward frowned and looked ahead, not meeting my gaze. "We'll see about that."

Ed and I both opened our mouths at the same time. "One…two…three!"

I sprinted forward quickly and glanced beside me to see Edward was already a few steps ahead. I growled and pushed myself harder, barreling down the stairway. We were neck and neck, trying to one up the other. We ran for at least another five minutes until we were close to the bottom. Suddenly a yellow sign caught my eye.

"CAUTION: WET FLOOR." My eyes widened and I looked at Ed, who seemed to not notice the sign. It was too late! We were already at the bottom and we couldn't stop. "ED!" I yelled and he glanced at me but just as he did so we both got to the bottom of the stairs and slipped.

I was the first to fall, hitting my back hard on the floor. I closed my eyes and suddenly felt another weight on top of me. My stomach felt as though the wind had been knocked out of it. I opened my mouth to let air in, but it seemed to be stuck.

I gasped for breath for a few more seconds till air started to fill my lungs. Pain racked my lungs and stomach. Finally, I let my eyes open and blushed heavily seeing Edward was the weight on me. His eyes met mine and my heart stopped.

_His eyes…there…beautiful. _Those were my first thoughts on Edward's eyes. Seeing someone on a manga and in real life were two different things. Yes, even before I met Ed I thought his eyes were gorgeous but now…here in real life they were just amazing. Something I couldn't explain. But as beautiful as they are there was something hidden in them. Unspoken words and emotions.

His expression looked surprised and a little embarrassed. I could tell now that he was blushing lightly. He growled in frustration and rolled off of me onto the wet floor. His back hit the floor hard and he winced in pain. I frowned and slowly sat up, rubbing my neck in pain.

Alphonse was at the bottom of the stairs staring at us in surprise. "I told you guys…" He said as if he was scolding a child. I blushed in shame and frowned, looking in my lap. For some reason anger built inside of me and I glared at Ed, who was still on the floor.

"It's his fault!" I snapped and pointed a finger in his direction. He quickly sat up and growled.

"What! My fault? This was your idea!" He snapped back, his eyes filled with frustration.

I opened my mouth to retort back but he had a point. This had been my great idea. My mouth closed and I stood slowly shivering lightly from the water I'd slipped in. _Damn._

"I'm sorry. It is my fault." I explained and turned away from them. _Why did I blame him in the first place? What is wrong with me? _

I heard Edward finally stand up and he touched my shoulder softly. "It's no one's fault. It was an accident." He muttered softly. I was blushing heavily and I really didn't want to turn around to look at him. "Okay. Thanks."

After a few moments I turned and looked at him, smiling brightly. Alphonse walked over and patted my head. "Let's get your stuff so you can check out okay?"

I nodded and followed them.

**[One hour later…] **

After an hour of signing papers, getting back my old clothes and having the nurses give me another checkup I was free. I hate hospitals so I was seriously in a good mood. Al, Edward and I were just out the doors of the hospital when I ran in circles out of happiness.

"THANK GOD! I'm finally free! You hear me? Free!" Edward and Alphonse just gave me a weird look and kept walking.

I followed them and smiled brightly, skipping as I went. "Where are we going now?"

Edward sighed and stretched tiredly. "Al and I are going back to the hotel, and then tomorrow we are going to Resembool to see Winry." I frowned as he said him and Al. _So...I can't go? _

"Why are you going to see Winry?" I mumbled.

"Brothers, auto-mail needs a tune up and I need more oil." Alphonse explained in a kind voice. I think he realized that I was upset and he nudged his brother.

Edward frowned and glared at me softly. "Do you want to go?"

I jumped up happily and nodded. "YES!" I quickly ran forward toward their hotel. Yes, I had remembered where there hotel was from the anime. I'm a creepy stalker.

**[Edward] **

Ed watched as the crazy girl ran for their hotel like she couldn't wait. _There is something wrong with that girl. Seriously._

As him and Al walked after her he heard something hit the pavement and looked to the ground. Raven had dropped something. He bent down and picked it up, examining it carefully. It was rectangular shaped and black with some stickers on it. A cord hung out the side with something odd at the end of them. He figured it was from the future which made his more curious. As they walked he fiddled with the device and finally turned it on.

For some reason the idea to put the ends of the cords in his ears came to mind. It just seemed like the thing to do. He did.

The screen on the device lite up and words popped up.

'_Music,_

_Playlists,_

_Movies, _

_Pictures, _

_Favorites.'_

After playing with the device as he walked, he figured out how to scroll and click. He came across a title that caught his eye. 'Bad Enough for You' by All Time Low. He clicked it

'_No, I won't call you baby.  
>I won't buy you daisies, cause that don't work.<br>And I know, how to get you crazy,  
>how to make you want me, so bad it hurts.<em>

_I wanna be good, good, good to you  
>But that's not, not, not your type.<br>So I'm gonna be bad for you tonight, tonight, tonight._

_I'll misbehave if it turns you on (turns you on)  
>No mister right if you want mister wrong (mister wrong)<br>I'll tell you lies (tell you lies), if you don't like the truth  
>I don't wanna be bad (I don't wanna be bad),<br>I just wanna be bad enough for you.  
>Well I just wanna be bad enough for you,<br>Well I just wanna be bad enough..._

_Hey (Hey, hey)_

_Thanks for the number (Thanks for the number).  
>I'm not gonna call you (Not gonna call you),<br>Cause that won't work (Cause that won't work).  
>You like to play (Play, hey)<br>Hide and go get her (Hide and go get her)  
>Cause you like me better (You like me better),<br>When I play the jerk (When I play the jerk).  
>I wanna be good, good, good to you<br>But that's not, not, not your type.  
>So I'm gonna be bad for you tonight, tonight, tonight.<em>

_I'll misbehave if it turns you on (Turns you on)  
>No mister right if you want mister wrong (mister wrong)<br>I'll tell you lies (tell you lies), if you don't like the truth.  
>I don't wanna be bad (I don't wanna be bad)<br>I just wanna be bad enough for you.  
>Well I just wanna be bad enough for you,<br>Well I just wanna be bad enough... _

After the song ended he quickly pulled the cord out of his ears and blushed. _Is this the kind of guy Raven likes? _He stared at the device and after a few mintues he turned it off and slid it into his red coat pocket. He sighed and looked at the sky. It was getting close to mid-day and the sun was at its peak. Edward looked at Al, who was a few feet in front of him and he couldn't even see Raven at this point.

Ed smirked and started to walk again.

_I can be a bad boy…_

**[End] **_**  
><strong>_Hope you guys enjoyed it! Seriously, I've been moving and I stopped un-packing just to finish this chapter XD. Yes, the song in this chapter is real and go look it up! It's awesome. I was listening to it while packing our stuff and this idea came to mind. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the awesome reviews people! Seriously appreciate it. ^_^

**Chapter 12**

**[Raven] **

After we returned to the hotel (which by the way I got there faster than anyone else!), we had one more problem to deal with. Sleeping arrangements.

By the time we had returned to the hotel we were all tired and wanting some sleep. It was only mid-day but we had a long train ride tomorrow and thought the extra rest wouldn't kill us. I stood at the foot of one of the beds and sighed. "I'll sleep on the co-"Edward cut in.

"Raven and I will sleep on one of the beds together." I suddenly felt my heart stop. _Share a bed…with Edward Elric? This has to be a dream? Why would he want to share a bed with me!_

I was having a mental break down. But who wouldn't? My face must've looked as surprised as I felt inside because Ed was right beside me now, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Problem with that Raven?" My face felt hot and I knew I was probably blushing like a mad man at this point.

I coughed into my hand and rolled my eyes, trying to play it off. "Psh, no problem here…" Although saying it and believing it were two different things. Al looked at both Ed and I then sat down on his bed.

"Well, I probably just read or something. You guys sleep well okay?" Al seemed to smile at us and I suddenly remembered Al couldn't sleep. I almost felt guilty for sleeping.

I nodded and smiled back at Al. "Okay thanks."

I slipped into the bed, not bothering to find a change of clothes. After being in the hospital bed for a week I was ready to sleep in a normal bed. I turned over so as not to face Ed. It seemed to be taking him forever to get into bed. I turned around to see what he was doing and suddenly regretted it.

Edward was slipping his shirt off and removing his shoes. So the only things remaining on him were his pants. I thought I'd have a heart attack right there. Ed had probably noticed my staring and glanced at me.

"Something wrong?" He asked, but it seemed for like a statement then a question. I shook my head and smiled, turning over so I wasn't facing him. "Oh nothing."

I frowned once I wasn't facing Edward anymore. _This is so unlike him! He would've probably made me sleep on the couch before but why is he being so odd now? _

The bed suddenly moved and I realized Ed was now on the other side. I leaned over and flicked the lights off, only leaving Alphones's small desk lamp on. "N-night…"

"Goodnight."

**[The next morning…]**

Slowly I opened my brown eyes as they tried to adjust to the light coming through the window. My body felt a lot better than it had yesterday, I could already tell. I yawned and stretched my arms over my head, smiling to myself. _This is going to be a great day! Nothing will get-_

My thoughts stopped as I realized there was something on my stomach. I felt my mind go into attack mode. That is never a good thing. Ever.

I shot straight up and pushed the thing that was on my stomach off. I opened my eyes to get a look at what it was. It was an arm. The arm was connected to a boy…

I blushed and realized Ed had his arm around me. But right now Ed was on the floor in pain. Like I said, being in attack mode is bad. I had pushed his arm so hard it made him fall off the bed. I leaned over the bed a little and laughed. Ed was sitting on the floor rubbing his head softly.

"What the fuck was that about?" He growled and glared my way. I blushed and pointed at his flesh arm.

"You had your arm around me! I-It freaked me out…"

Ed seemed to think about this for a moment, and then he smiled evilly.

_Oh no…_

**[Edward] **

Edward suddenly got an idea. _This seriously better work…_

Ed slowly stood and smiled at Raven who was still on the bed. He suddenly started to laugh. After his laugh he could tell Raven was embarrassed that she'd got so freaked out. Her face was priceless.

Ed sat down on the bed and glanced over at her. "You're cute when you're embarrassed like this, you know that?" Her face was now tomato red.

"I…uh…well…" Raven was trying to come up with a sentence but it was failing badly.

Ed smirked and leaned over so he was only an inch from her face. His golden eyes pierced her brown ones.

"Why does close contact freak you out so much, Raven?" He asked. His voice sounded like silk. It was smooth and sexy all in one. Raven was definitely having a hard time thinking of a comeback.

"W-well, it's b-because…"

Suddenly someone in the room coughed.

Alphonse looked at his brother then at Raven. "Sorry to interrupt but we have to get going soon."

Ed backed off of Raven and frowned. _Damn. Well, I think she did enjoy that little episode. _Ed looked over at Raven who was still trying to get her voice.

_Hehe, this will be easy. Raven is cute when she's like that. _

Ed looked at Al and smiled, grabbing his shirt. "Fine. I'll be in the shower." He stated then walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

**[Raven] **

As Ed shut the door I took a huge breath and fell back on the bed. _WHAT THE HELL?_

My mind was seriously trying to comprehend what had just occurred. I still couldn't believe it. _What is up with Ed? He never acts like this…not that I don't enjoy it but…_

Al walked over to my bed and looked down at me. I was probably frowning because Al looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm going to go take a walk. I'll be back in ten minutes." Before Al could respond I sprinted out the door.

"Phew…" I walked down the halls of the hotel, still replaying the scene in my head.

_If Ed keeps acting like this…I'm doomed…_

**[End]**

I know I just updated like yesterday but I really have nothing to do. So, I've been writing. Plus this scene came to me and I just had to write it down. I hope you guys don't mind my quick updating? Review please!


	13. Chapter 13

Wow, 50 reviews! I love all of you so much. I never thought people would enjoy my story so much! Well, let's continue…

**Chapter 13**

**[Raven]**

After returning back to the hotel room I sat on the bed, thinking of how to act when Edward got out of the shower. _Do I just act casual as if nothing happened? That seems to be the best idea…_

The bathroom door opened and I flinched, scared of what was to come. I finally looked up and opened my mouth but all my brain power seemed to slip away.

_Oh god…why me?_

Edward was leaning against the door frame in a towel. _Just _a towel. His golden hair was dripped onto his shoulders and his chest gleamed in the light. My brain wasn't thinking anything but 'hot'.

Edward had a huge smirk on his face, like he'd just won some victory or something. After a moment or so I slowly stood and glared at him.

"I got to take a shower so move." I mumbled, trying to keep eye contact with him. I was standing pretty close to him, only a few inches away. This for some reason made his smirk grow. I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Move."

Edward just chuckled and took a step to the side, getting out of the doorway. "If you say so."

I rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. Once inside, I took a deep breath and sat on the bathroom floor. _What the hell is his problem! If he keeps acting this way my brain is going to explode and die! I can't handle the hotness…it's…too much!_

I put my head in my hands and took a few deep breathes. "Okay, Raven. Get it together or you're screwed." I mumbled to myself.

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed I brushed my hair and then put it up in a ponytail. My bangs hung on my face a little and I smiled. I didn't look half bad. Slowly, I studied my clothes and realized something.

"I need new clothes…" A frown appeared on my face and I sighed. I loved shopping but I wasn't ever sure what to get.

_I wonder if we can go shopping before we leave…_

I walked out of the bathroom and glanced around. Ed was nowhere to be seen but Al was sitting on the bed, packing a suitcase.

"Hey…uh, Alphonse? I need new clothes the ones I'm wearing are the only ones I have…" I explained, praying that I could get new clothes. Alphonse seemed to think it over then he smiled (well as much as a suit of armor can smile).

"I'll take you to get new clothes. Brother is meeting with the Colonel before we leave so he won't be back for a while."

I sighed in relief. _That's good cause I don't know if I could face him now… _

"Thanks Al! Let's go!"

**[One Hour later…] **

After visiting a few stores in central and getting some outfits we returned to the hotel. Al and I were laughing at some crappy joke I'd told as we walked into our room. Inside the room was a pacing Edward. I frowned and sat my things on the floor.

"Uh, Ed what's wrong?" I asked and took a few steps toward Edward. He stopped pacing and glared at me.

"Where have you guys been!"

I blushed and rubbed my neck. _Oh yea, I guess we forgot to leave a note…_

"I needed some clothes so Al and I went shopping."

Ed frowned and sat on the edge of the bed. I smirked and sat next to him. "Were you worried about me~? That is so sweet of you!"

He laughed and I frowned lightly. "I was worried about Al." _Ouch._ He stood up and stretched, then looked at Alphonse.

"We need to get going."

"Fine, but I need to change." Ed looked back at me and gave a nod.

"We'll be outside. Don't take long." He mumbled and made his way out the door. Al sighed and looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry…you know how brother is…"

"Yeah, it's fine." With that Al walked out the door as well.

I picked up my bag of clothes and picked out a skirt and a black tank top. Yeah, usually I hate skirts but this one had really got my attention. It was black with red roses on it. I'd never seen anything like it before. I changed into my new outfit then made my way outside.

When I got outside I saw Al and Ed standing and waiting for me. I smiled and ran over to them. Ed turned as if he was going to say something but he stopped. He seemed to be staring at me and I blushed.

Al smiled and chuckled. "You're new clothes look good, Raven." I nodded and gave a smile.

"Thanks." I turned to look at Edward who was still staring at me. "Ed?"

"You look okay." _Double ouch. _

"Let's get going." I sighed and picked up my stuff, following them to the train station.

_This is going to be a long train ride…_

**[End] **

Sorry it's a little shorter than I'd hoped but I wanted to stop there because I wanted to save the train ride for the next chapter. While writing this I listened to "Learn my Lessons" by Daughtry. It is an awesome song for FMA. Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello again! I'm so sad that spring break is almost over…*Sigh*. Oh well, I only have about 2 months of school left. Plus I'm going to New York in about 20 days! How awesome is that?

**Chapter 14**

**[Raven]**

We made it onto the train just in time. Edward had kept yelling at me to run faster but when you're holding two suitcases and trying to keep hair out of your face, it's a little hard. We got to our seats and I threw my stuff on the ground then sat quickly, rubbing my head in pain. I was already getting a headache. _Winry's wrench would be amazing right now…_

Al sat next to me and Ed sat down by himself across from us. He crossed his arms and looked out the window as the train started. Al glanced down at me. "Are you okay?"

I smiled and gave a small nod. "Just a headache." Edward glanced in my direction then looked back outside.

"With a face like that I could see why you'd have a headache." He smirked.

My jaw dropped open but I quickly shut it. My face was flustered and I felt as though my heart had cracked a little bit.

"W-why you little…" I growled and stood up, shaking a fist at him.

"Who are you calling little?" He shot back, his golden eyes full of fire.

Al sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down please. We _are _on a train." I slowly sat down next to Al but I didn't enjoy it, not one bit. Edward deserved a smack in the face.

_Is he on his man period or something? What did I do to him!_

I just decided to ignore him. _If he's going to act like a dick then he can do that by himself. _

I ignored him most of the train ride. _Most._

I had fallen asleep on Alphonse's lap, so when I awoke to see Al looking down at me I blushed and sat up. "Sorry Al! You could've made me move or something…" I offered but Al just chuckled.

"It's fine." I gave a nod and looked over to see Edward talking to some girl. She had long black hair and blue eyes. Her skin was pale like mine but the vibe off of her seemed to say 'I'm a bitch'. I didn't like it.

I glanced at Al and pointed to the girl. "Who is she?" Al shrugged and looked down at me. "After you fell asleep Ed started talking to her. She isn't very smart…or nice." Al explained and my frown only grew. I smirked and stood up. "I'll be back."

I walked over to where Ed and the girl were chatting. I stood behind Edward and coughed loudly. He turned and his face formed a frown. "Oh, you're awake."

"Yeah. Who is your friend here?" I asked, gesturing toward the girl. The girl that had been laughing a minute ago was now frowning. She put a hand on her hip. Ed sighed and glanced at the dark haired girl.

"This is Mary. Mary this is Raven." Mary slowly put on a fake smile and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you Raven. I've never met someone named after an ugly bird before." Edward snickered and I felt my pale face heat up.

_What the hell is up with this bitch? I don't even know her! And Ed…he's laughing…DAMN IT. _

The anger inside me was about to explode onto this girl. I was going to enjoy doing this. I smirked and tilted my head to the side. The girls smirk was now gone, being replaced with a look of fear. I must've looked creepy. I didn't care.

"I've never met a bitch like you before. Nice to meet ya! Maybe we can have a slumber party and talk about all your insecurities and see why it makes you a bitch." I said light-heartedly. Ed's jaw was on the floor and Mary was red in the face and growling at me. Yes, growling.

"Y-you…" She mumbled, trying to think of something to say. I shook a finger at her. "Na ah ah. You wouldn't want to burn your brain up by trying to think of a reply. I'll just leave and if you have any more comments I'll be over there." I explained in a happy tone. I walked back to where Alphonse was sitting and crossed my arms over my chest. He could tell I was pissed beyond belief.

"R-Raven? Are you okay?" I shook my head and looked down at my lap. I wouldn't cry. Not in front of Alphonse. I had no reason to cry. At least not a good reason. But seeing Edward with that…that bitch made me feel like shit. _He treated me like trash and ignored me but he'll talk to her?_

Al put a hand on my shoulder and he seemed to smile a little. "What's wrong?"

"Your brother is a jerk."

Alphonse sighed and chuckled lightly. "I know. He can be a jerk sometimes. I know he likes you though." I looked at him in shock.

"H-how do you know?"

"He talks about you a lot when you aren't around. Plus he visited you every day at the hospital."

I nodded a little but I still wasn't convinced all the way. "I don't want to talk about it anymore…sorry Alphonse. I'm just not in a good mood." I hated to be this way with Al, because I love Al. Even when I had been watching the show at home I always thought of Al as my little brother.

Al just chuckled and patted my shoulder. "It's okay. We can talk later. Just rest now; we have a long few days ahead of us."

Al went to looking out the window and I leaned against him and closed my tired eyes.

_Damn you Edward…_

**[End]**

Well, that's it for chapter 14. I was writing this and stopped to watch a Vic & Travis panel. (If you didn't know Vic voices Ed and Travis voices Mustang) I have been watching it for an hour and it's hilarious! I have seen a lot of them already but I found this one and Travis was saying that he and Vic should take their shirts off. xD I just felt that I needed to share that with you guys! See ya in the next chapter~!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello, hello, hello! Does anyone actually read what I say up here? Eh, I don't blame you if you don't. I wouldn't either…

**Chapter 15**

**[Raven] **

After falling asleep on Alphonse for the second time, I finally awoke to a jolt. I shot up and looked around, realizing I was still on the train. Al was next to me, grabbing some suitcases off the floor. "We're here, Raven. Time to get up!" He said with a smile in his voice. I just nodded and rubbed my head lightly. It seemed that every time I took a nap during the day it made my head hurt.

As I came to my senses I realized Edward was nowhere to be found. My brown eyes shifted to Al and I coughed into my hand, getting his attention. "Where did Edward run off to?"

Al stood up holding two suitcases. "After you fell asleep he went and spent more time with that girl…" I could tell Al didn't like her. _Good, I don't either. _

"Then he took a nap, but he was here just a second before you woke up." Al said in a confused tone. He started to look around and so did I. I frowned and walked into the aisle. "EDWARD ELRIC!" We were the only ones left on the train so I didn't mind yelling. I heard a loud thump and moved down the aisle. "Edward?" I mumbled. Suddenly, something jumped out in front of me and I gasped and fell back, hitting my head on the ground.

"Fuck!" I yelled and grabbed my head. Something heavy was sitting on me but I really didn't want to find out what it was. Whatever was on me started to laugh and I felt heat spread on my cheeks. I shot my brown eyes open to find Ed, sitting on my stomach and laughing. _What…the…hell!_

"EDWARD! What are you doing!" I hissed and tried to sit up, but Ed wouldn't budge. "That's for treating Mary like shit."

"Me? Treating her like shit!" I was getting pissed now. I quickly shoved him off of me and stood up, looking down at him as he was on the floor now. "She told me I had the name of an ugly bird! What the fuck was her issue?" I snarled. I could hear my heart beating in my chest and I knew Al was probably watching the scene unfold before him, but I didn't care. I was to mad to care.

Ed suddenly seemed to lose the playful look he had a minute ago. It was now replaced with realization and…fear? _Yeah you better be scared, Edward Elric…_

"Don't start with me about treating people like shit. Then to make it worse she had her grubby paws all over you like some tramp!" I growled but then suddenly realized what I was implying. I was implying that I cared. Which of course I did, but Ed really didn't need to know that.

Now a smirk appeared on the older Elric's face. He stood and dusted his clothes off. After a moment he leaned forward and looked me right in the eye. I felt my breath hitch for a moment. "Well, I didn't know you cared that much. It's nice to know."

"I-I don't care. I just h-hate seeing girls throw themselves at g-guys." I explained but it sounded all but convincing. Ed just nodded and moved past me down the aisle.

"Sure. Let's get going okay? Winry will kill me if I arrive during dinner." I just nodded and accepted defeat.

_Who knew meeting your favorite anime character would be so hard!_

**[One hour later…] **

The sun was just hitting its peak in the sky, making it hot as hell outside. There wasn't a breeze to be felt and I felt as though I was going to die of heat stroke. I coughed but not even my cough produced spit. We'd been walking for an hour or so and going down a dirt road under the summer sun was no fun at all. Ed and Al seemed to be taking it better than I, but I could tell they were getting tired.

Ed was behind me and panting heavily but not saying a word. We hadn't spoken since I got off the train. Al tried to strike up a conversation but it failed to work on me or Ed. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to the short blonde.

Finally, as we were coming up a hill a small yellow house came into view. '_Rockbell's Auto-mail Shop' _said the sign out front. I almost cried with joy. Hopefully I could get some water and sit down or something. I suddenly remembered this part of the anime where Ed gets hit with a wrench and anime falls onto the ground. I thought about warning Ed but decided against it. After the last few days he deserved a wrench to the head.

As we got closer I could see Granny Pinako coming outside, standing on the front porch. We finally made it into the front yard and Pinako came to greet us. "Well hello Edward, Alphonse. Who is your new friend?"

I bowed a little and smiled. "Hello, my name is Raven. Nice to meet you Pinako." She seemed a little surprised that I knew her name but she seemed to forget. _She probably figured that Al or Ed told me. _Ed smiled and nodded in my direction. "Yeah she is just traveling-"

There was a flash of silver and Ed was on the ground. I blinked and looked down to see Ed holding his head in pain and a wrench lying close beside him. I suddenly burst out into a fit of laughter. "Hahaha!"

"I told you to call before you just show up Edward!"

Ed jumped up to his feet and glared at the blonde mechanic on the balcony. "Auto-mail otaku!"

I wiped a tear from my eye that had produced when I was laughing. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all…_

**[End]**

Well we finally got to meet Winry and Pinako. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have the first chapter of "Cat of Gray" written but I'm waiting to upload it until I have one of my other stories done. I might upload it sooner but I don't know. Review please!


	16. Chapter 16

I've thought about this story a lot and I have so much planned for it, it's crazy. Enjoy~!

**Chapter 16**

After some arguing between the auto-mail otaku and the alchemy freak, we went inside and sat down at the kitchen table for some tea. Winry poured some into a mug and I took a sip. "Thanks Winry." The blonde looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know my-"I cut into her question. "O-oh! Ed and Al t-told me, Hehe." I explained. She seemed to buy it.

"So what's your name anyway and why are you with Ed and Al?" Winry asked as she poured more mugs of tea. I looked down into my drink and sighed. _What should I say? I'm from another universe and I'm with Ed and Al so I can find a way home? _I thought.

_I'll have to make up something I suppose. _I glanced at Winry and gave a bright smile. "My name is Raven and I'm with Ed and Al because…because…" I was choking up. This wasn't good at all. "Roy asked me to!" I spit out. Ed and Al's eyes widened and I blushed then shrugged as if saying 'just go with it.'

"Really? Are you in the military or something?" Pinako asked as she sipped her tea. I quickly shook my head and smiled, though I felt like I was going to puke. "N-no. I'm Mustang's….cousin!" Ed face palmed from across the table, but Winry was too busy to notice. "He wanted the boys to have some company on their trip so he asked me to tag along." I explained with a nervous laugh. I could feel the sweat pouring down my neck. _After this I'm going to need another shower…_

"Oh, that's cool I suppose. Ed and Al do need some company! Someone to make sure they don't screw up to bad." Winry said with a laugh. Al chuckled and Ed stood up, growling at Winry. "Shut up auto-mail otaku! I can manage without her perfectly fine!" Ed exclaimed pointing a finger at me.

I frowned and stood up from the table. "Fine. I need some fresh air. I'll be outside." I hissed through gritted teeth and walked out the front door. Behind me I heard a loud crash and what sounded like Winry yelling at Edward. For once, I didn't have a problem with Winry beating up Edward.

I sat down on the porch steps and looked up at the stars. They were way brighter out here in the country then back at home, where I was close to a lot of stores and such. My brown eyes shut and I let the breeze hit my face. It felt nice. After this last week I really needed some peace. I heard the door behind me open but I didn't look at who was coming out of it. I reopened my eyes, keeping them on the stars. Ed sat down next to me on the steps, rubbing his neck nervously.

"Listen, Raven-" I cut into his sentence. "The stars are really nice tonight." I mumbled and noticed the big dipper. Ed just nodded. "Yeah, I s-suppose so."

"Where I'm from you can't see the stars much because of the lights from the street lamps and such." I explained. Ed probably figured there was more to it but decided it was more future technology he wouldn't understand.

"I really miss home, Edward. I'm scared and alone." It all stumbled out of my mouth before I could stop it. I needed- no **had **to tell someone my feelings. It isn't like me to keep my feelings bottled up. I shifted my gaze to Ed. He seemed a little surprised that I'd admitted to him that I was scared and lonely. I didn't really blame him. On the outside I don't really seem like someone who'd show weakness.

"I guess I never really thought about what you're going through…" Ed admitted, looking shameful.

"No, I guess you didn't." I mumbled with a loud yawn. I was tired and this conversation was making me more and more home sick. "I'm going to bed." I announced and stood up on the steps, about to go inside. As I went to open the door Edward grabbed my wrist, spinning me to look at him. "Wait! I…I'm sorry I've been such a jerk lately…" He mumbled.

I smiled a real smile this time. I could tell he was truly sorry. "Thank you Ed." I replied and pulled him into a quick hug. As I pulled away from him a small blush appeared on his pale cheeks. I laughed lightly and went inside. "Cya' in the morning." I added through the screen door and made my way to the guest bedroom.

**[Edward] **

Ed watched he walk up the stairs but stayed outside on the porch. He looked up at the stars and gave a soft smile. After going over the day's events he felt a headache coming on. Suddenly, Ed remembered that he still had Raven's music machine. **(AN: Yeah Ed doesn't know it's called an IPod…)** He pulled the small device out of his pocket and put one ear bud in his ear. As he went through the playlists he found one called _'My dream'_. This caught the blonde's attention. As he clicked on it he noticed it only had one song on it.

'_Never Stop by SafetySuit'_

Edward clicked 'play'.

'_This is my love song to you.  
>Let every woman know I'm yours.<br>So you can fall asleep each night, babe.  
>And know I'm dreaming of you more.<br>You're always hoping that we make it;  
>you always want to keep my gaze.<br>Well you're the only one I see,  
>and that's the one thing that won't change.'<em>

As Ed listened to this song and thought of the title he began to fit the pieces together. _She wants someone to love her like this… this is her dream. _He thought. As he thought about it more and more it seemed that the song he'd first heard was just a fun song. Nothing more.

'_I will never stop trying.  
>I will never stop watching as you leave.<br>I will never stop losing my breath,  
>Every time I see you looking back at me.<br>I will never stop holding your hand.  
>I will never stop opening your door.<br>I will never stop choosing you babe.  
>I will never get used to you.'<em>

'_And with this love song to you  
>it's not a momentary phase.<br>You are my life, I don't deserve you.  
>But you love me just the same.<br>And as the mirror says we're older,  
>I will not look the other way.<br>You are my life, my love, my only  
>and that's the one thing that won't change.'<em>

'_Still hear my heart racing for you…'_

The song ended and Ed took out the ear buds. He sat the IPod on the porch and looked up at the stars once again. "That song really was a good song." He mumbled to himself.

Ed picked up the device and once again shoved it in his pocket, then made his way inside the house.

**[End] **

Seriously, I love that song. I've been listening to it for about 5 days now XD. It's amazing. Check it out. Thanks for staying with the story guys!


	17. Chapter 17

Wow I have 100 reviews now~! Yay! When I saw that I had reached 100 I was squealing xD Thank you guys so much! Keep reviewing!

**Chapter 17**

I went up to the guest bedroom and opened the door, checking out the room. There was a bed in the corner with a blue quilt on it and some pillows. There was a dresser and a small closet. The walls were beige and the floor was a little dusty since it was a hardwood floor. All in all the room looked cozy enough. I walked over to the bed and flopped onto it loudly. This day had been exhausting and I just needed some sleep. I rolled onto my back and pulled the cover over myself, not bothering to change into more suitable clothes.

My thoughts drifted from Al to Winry, then from Roy to Ed. _Edward…_ I sighed and felt a yawn taking over. I rolled onto my other side, facing the window. The moon was high in the sky, casting an odd glow in the room. I smiled lightly and snuggled deeper into the covers.

The last thought on my mind was a certain golden eyed alchemist.

**[The next morning…] **

"Damn it Winry, stop hitting me with your fucking wrench!"

"I will stop when you stop being stupid!"

I groaned and rolled onto my stomach, slowly opening my tired eyes. The sun's rays hit my face and I squinted, my eyes not yet adjusted to the light. I glanced at the clock on the wall seeing it was almost noon. I sat up and rubbed my eyes then ran a hand through my hair. _I can't believe no one woke me up…oh well, more sleep the better. It sounds like I'll be needing it… _I thought as I glanced at the door with a frown. It seemed that Winry and Edward were at it again. Just the perfect way to start the morning.

I threw my legs over the bed and stood up. I was a little dizzy from standing up so quickly so I stood still for a moment wanting to get my balance. After that my feet led me to the door and I slowly stuck my head outside of it. No one was in the hall. Tip toeing seemed to be the best option. I really didn't want to bring attention to myself while Ed and Winry were going at it.

"Stupid alchemy freak!" I heard Winry remark and a loud banging noise sounded.

"Ow! Be careful, auto-mail otaku…" Ed grumbled back loudly. I smirked and kept walking lightly on the hardwood floor. As I passed Winry's room I saw that it was open ajar. I looked inside to see Ed and Winry sitting next to each other with Ed's auto-mail arm on the desk in front of Winry. She was working on it and Ed sat next to her grumbling something incoherent.

I passed the room without making a noise. _Good now to just- _

As I was looking at the ground I ran into someone and they fell on top of me. _Damn it. _

I cursed loudly in my mind and slowly opened my eyes, seeing glowing eyes staring back at me. _Uh oh…_

Al looked down at me and his glowing eyes seemed to widen. We must've made a loud noise because the next thing I knew Winry and Ed were out in the hall looking down at us. Winry was smirking and Ed looked…well…pissed.

"What the hell happened?" Ed hissed, the tone in his voice could've frozen water.

Al finally got off of me and stood up. "N-nothing, brother. W-we just ran i-into each other!" Al explained then held out a hand for me to grab. I took his hand and stood up. "Thanks Al." I mumbled and rubbed the back of my head in pain. "Sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention." I explained and laughed nervously.

Ed just frowned and walked back into Winry's room, slamming the door. Winry rolled her eyes and smiled at me. "Sorry about Ed. I'm going to talk to him…" Winry followed after Ed and I turned to face Alphonse.

"So what's for breakfast?"

**[Edward] **

Ed sat down in his seat by Winry's desk. He frowned and put his arm on the desk as Winry walked in. Winry's blue eyes showed distaste and anger. She slammed her hand on the table making Ed flinch in response. "What is your problem Ed?" The mechanic hissed. Ed looked up at her dumbly as if he didn't know what she was referring to. "Why are you so pissed? Do you _like_ Raven at all?" She asked, smirking a little. Ed's face now sported a blush and he scoffed at her. "N-no! Why would I like her? She's weird and says weird things!" He explained.

"You looked pretty mad when Al was on top of her…" Winry pointed out. Ed was getting more pissed off by the minute. "Just shut up Winry!"

The blue eyed girl sighed and sat down next to Ed. "Fine, but when you want to finally admit that you like her, I'll be here to support you." Winry commented with a soft smile. She loved Edward like a brother and hated seeing him so frustrated. It was cute to see Ed take interest in someone.

"Whatever, auto-mail otaku…" Ed mumbled. Winry frowned and hit Ed with a wrench again. "Alchemy freak!"

**[Raven] **

Al had made pancakes and bacon for breakfast, which I was stuffing down my throat. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelled the bacon cooking. Al laughed at the other end of the table and smiled. "Thanks Al." I mumbled as more pancakes found their way into my mouth.

"You're welcome Raven!"

I felt bad that I was eating like this in front of him but he showed no signs that he cared. So I kept stuffing my face.

I finished off my plate and Al took it to the sink. "Want more?" I frowned and patted my stomach. "No thanks Al. I probably won't have to eat the rest of the day." I knew that wasn't true but it sure as hell felt like it. Al sat back down and I closed my eyes.

"Brother seemed upset that I fell on you. I think he was jealous…" Al inquired. My eyes shot open and I blushed.

"Your brother, jealous?" I laughed nervously. "Nah, he was probably mad at Winry for hitting him so much this morning."

Al didn't seem convinced but he nodded. "Maybe."

Thoughts started to race through my mind. _Was he jealous? Ed doesn't seem like he'd be the jealous type but…UGH. This is just wishful thinking… right? _

**[End] **

Thanks for reading! I probably won't update till the end of next week so yeah. I'm going to NYC Wednesday :D Hope I don't die. Cya'


	18. Chapter 18

Surprise, surprise! I was super bored today so I've been writing for a few hours. I can't believe I got this chapter out before my trip. Hope you guys enjoy it~!

**Chapter 18**

Breakfast was awkward to say the least. After Al and I's little conversation we didn't say much. I could hear Ed and Winry upstairs still yelling at each other. I rolled my eyes and smiled a little. It still seemed unreal that I was in the Rockbell's house with Ed and Al. Every time I woke up I had to remember where I was and how I got here. These things just don't happen. But, like I've always heard, anything is possible.

I stood up and glanced at Al. "I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back soon." Al gave a nod. "Okay, just be careful." I chuckled as I walked out the front door. "Okay mother!" I could hear Al laughing as I left the house.

The dirt road we'd taken to get here seemed less intimidating now that it wasn't so hot outside. _Maybe I should visit Trisha's grave…_ I nodded to myself. I really did want to pay my respects to her. She made such awesome kids and I always loved the flashbacks of Ed and Al with Trisha. She seemed so kind-hearted and warm.

I walked down the dirt road for some time until a small graveyard caught my sight. My feet dragged me over to the yard. I really hated graveyards. They didn't sit well with me and people at school would tease me when they figured out I didn't like them. One time, on Halloween my friend at the time, Hannah took me to a graveyard blind folded. It was not a good time for me at all.

I had nightmares for a week or so.

The fact that I was coming here at all was a great accomplishment for me. I started to walk up and down the rows and rows of stones. Finally I saw the name '_Trisha Elric_'. Quickly, I ran over to it and kneeled down to get a better look. I smiled sadly and wiped the dust from her name.

"Hello…Trisha. I'm Raven. Al and Ed are my friends…" I explained. It was a little odd but I had no problem talking to the dead. It seemed easier than talking to the living most of the time. "Your boys are amazing people and you'd be proud of them." I whispered. The graveyard was quiet as death. **(AN: Hah, I made a joke…) **The wind rustled my hair and I smiled bigger this time.

"I hope you are enjoying Heaven or where ever you are…"

Silence.

"I hope you've found peace…" I whispered and leaned over, kissing her grave lightly. It was getting hotter as the sun rose in the sky. I decided it'd be best to go back to the Rockbell's. I stood up and turned to leave, but as I did so I felt a hand cover my mouth. My body froze up from the sudden contact. I started to scream but it came out in muffles. _D-damn…_

I felt a hand snake around my waist pulling me closer to the person. Their grip got tighter and tighter on my mouth; it almost felt like I was suffocating.

"Hehe, Hello girl. You must be the Fullmetal pipsqueak's friend." My brown eyes widened in realization. _Envy…Fuck my life…_

He chuckled and pressed me closer to him. His body was surprisingly warm, making me feel even weirder. Suddenly an idea came to find and I started to lick his hand. Yes, I licked his hand. What else was I going to do?

He growled and removed his hand from my mouth. "Ew, you little brat! I could kill you ya' know!" He hissed in my ear, his hot breath hitting my neck. I tried not to shiver but it was hopeless. Envy actually had been one of my favorite homunculus. I didn't see that lasting long now.

"What do you want Envy?" I asked my voice shaky and scared. I was surprised at how weak I sounded. This didn't go unnoticed by Envy. He leaned down by my ear and chuckled, sending a chill down my spine. "It's not what I want…it's what someone else wants. But you're in no position to ask." He explained.

I started to panic, my heart racing a million miles a second. _I have to get out of here…I-I have to run! Run! _My brain screamed at me. I started to kick my legs and Envy snarled, turning me to face him. I didn't meet his gaze but his hand connected to my cheek leaving me shocked. _Envy just slapped me…that…that bastard! _I knew it would probably leave a mark.

"Look at me!" He hissed. I didn't look up, too scared to meet his gaze.

He slapped me again and chuckled. "Look. At. Me." He demanded. I finally looked up slowly, my brown eyes meeting his evil looking ones. He laughed and leaned closer. "You're pretty cute, no wonder Fullmetal has kept you around." I squirmed in his grasp, not wanting to hear any of this.

"Stop moving. You're coming with me no matter what." He snarled and my body went limp. _Run, move, crawl! Do something! _

My body didn't want to comply with the message. Envy smirked and threw me over his shoulder. "Good girl…" My vision was going black as I tried to wiggle out of his grasp. It was no good; my body seemed to stop on me. I was frozen and at Envy's mercy.

At the last moment, before I passed out, I bit my lip hard. Blood dripped from it onto the grass. I hoped and prayed that if Al and Ed went looking for me, they'd come here and see the blood. I bit my shirt as well and let a small piece of it fall onto the ground next to the blood. _So much for new clothes…_

My vision became black and my mind shut down.

**[End] **

GASP! What does Envy want with Raven? Well, find out in my next chapter. While writing this I listened to 'Forever and Always by Parachute'. I love that song! Well bye~!


	19. Chapter 19

I just got back from NYC. It was awesome! I loved Chinatown and "Wicked" is the best musical ever~! I want to live there when I get older. XD Some Hetalia fans attacked me at the 9/11 memorial because I wore my Hetalia shirt. It was so funny! I didn't even get their names…

**Chapter 18**

Darkness. Cold. Damp.

My head was pounding, as if someone that hated me a lot just hit me with a brick. I reached up to touch my head but I couldn't. My wrists were chained to something. As I moved my arm around there was a small jingling sound. It almost sounded like change in someone's pocket. Trying to open my eyes only made my already pounding head, hurt even more. I closed my eyes shut again and gave a small sigh. "Great." I whispered.

I tried to remember what had happened. My mind went all the way back to when I met Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse. After a few minutes I started to remember the events that occurred, leading me to this…hell.

_I was visiting Trisha's grave and then Envy came…_

Suddenly it all came back to me. Envy, putting his creepy, pale arms around me and throwing me over his shoulder like…trash. I cringed at the memory. I had been so shocked that I was paralyzed. I had tried to get away, to run, to do anything but my legs had not let me. And now I was here. Where ever 'here' was.

I tried reopening my eyes again and I let them adjust to the light. I was in a damp, cold and dark room. It seemed like a basement from the looks of it. The walls were concrete and the only thing in the room was a chair and some old newspapers on the floor. I wiggled against the chains but it did no good. I couldn't slip my hands through them. "Fuck this…"

I slowly got to my feet and pulled against my chains, again and again. But it did all but help me. I hated being at someone else's mercy like this. It felt wrong.

"Who the fuck put me down here, eh?" I screamed, yanking against my chains as much as possible. I was starting to panic, and I could feel it. No one answered my question which pissed me off even more.

I thrashed and threw myself against the wall. After doing that for a few minutes I realized all it was doing was making me more tired than before. I slid down the concrete wall and looked into my lap. "Ed will come looking for me, right?"

**[Edward] **

Winry had finished Edward's arm an hour ago. It'd been hell, sitting there and being hit with a wrench every few minutes but, Ed had to get his auto-mail fixed and Winry was the only one he trusted even touching his arm.

"Damn that auto-mail otaku…" Ed mumbled as he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Al was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. Ed glanced around and noticed that Raven was gone. "Where is Raven?" Ed asked his brother.

Al looked up from his newspaper and chuckled. "She went to visit mom's grave." Ed's golden eyes widened slightly. _Why would she do that? She didn't even know our mother… _Edward questioned to himself.

"How long has she been gone?" Ed asked. Al looked at the clock above the sink and sighed. "About an hour…that's odd. I told her not to stay out too long. Maybe we should check on her." Al suggested, standing up from the table. Ed frowned and walked into the living room. "Eh, she's probably just goofing off somewhere Al." Ed commented and flopped onto the couch.

"But…brother I have a bad feeling-" Edward cut him off. "If it makes you feel better we can go look around but I'm telling you Al, she's just goofing off somewhere." Ed explained and got up from the couch, grabbing his red coat. "Let's go."

**[Raven] **

It had been an hour or so since I'd woke up and no one had come down yet. If I didn't die of starvation first I'd die of boredom. I had resorted to counting the dead bugs on the floor and seeing how long I could stand before my weak legs collapsed. It was always a minute. No longer and no less. "Fuck. Ed and Al need to hurry up and find me! I don't know how long I'll hold up in this shit hole." I mumbled to myself.

Before I could continue complaining, the door opened, making a loud creaking noise. I shut my mouth tight and waited. Suddenly I realized I was shaking. _Stop it! I can't let Envy or any of the homunculi know I'm this scared. _I thought, trying to snap out of it. The stairs creaked as someone walked down them slowly. The florescent light in the room illuminated onto Envy as he finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Shit," I whispered then glared at him with all my might. "What the fuck do you want palm tree?" I hissed. His face slowly transformed into a smirk and I felt my heart drop. _Why can't I keep my mouth shut? _

"Why do you think you're here?" He asked his tone almost kind. It made me worry.

"I don't fucking know! That's why I asked, dumbass." I snarled.

He chuckled and took a few steps toward me. He knelt down to my level and placed a pale hand under my chin. I involuntarily shivered. His dark eyes seemed to dance with glee, as if what he was about to say would make him happy. _This isn't good._

"I brought you here so the Fullmetal Pipsqueak would come here, looking for you." He whispered into my ear. I tensed up at Ed's name and my brown eyes widened. It all made sense now. He wanted to lure Ed and Al out here so they could have them when the promised day came. "No. You wouldn't." I yelled at him, but my voice was trembling from anger. Envy laughed right in my face and smirked.

"That's right." He chuckled. I growled at him and quickly stood, forgetting my wrists were still chained. I pulled against them, trying to jump the bastard. "Envy, you … you…" I pulled against them but my chains still stuck to the damned wall.

He laughed and walked toward me, pushing me against the wall. "And until he comes you have to behave. Got that?" He hissed into my ear. I shivered again and glared at him. "Fuck no, I'll never-"

Envy covered my mouth with his hand and growled lightly. He was getting pissed.

"Behave or when he does come I'll kill him on the spot." He snarled. I knew he wouldn't kill Ed or Al. He couldn't. The homunculi needed them to carry out their plans. The threat was empty. But, I decided to calm down. Envy would probably beat me if I didn't. I gave a small nod and he removed his hand from my mouth. "Tell me you'll behave?"

"I-I'll … behave." I whispered. Envy smirked and dropped me onto the floor. "Good girl." He started to make his way up the stairs. "One more thing girl," He stopped and I looked up at him. "We know your secret." With that he went up the rest of the stairs and slammed the door shut.

I sat there dumbfounded. _He knows I'm not from this world? How?_

I hit my head against the wall and sighed heavily. "What a mad world…"

**[End] **

NYC was awesome. Getting tackled by Hetalia fans is like amazing! XD Oh I was listening to "Mad World" by Gary Jules when I wrote the last bit. It's a great song! Thanks for waiting guys!


	20. Chapter 20

One-hundred and thirty five reviews? Thank you! I love my loyal readers. c:

**Chapter 20**

Edward and Al walked down the dirt road in their hometown looking for their brown haired friend, Raven. She'd been gone for an hour or so and they had gotten worried. Well, Al had gotten worried. Ed on the other hand wasn't really worried about her at all, figuring she was just goofing around somewhere. As they got closer to the graveyard Ed started to get worried. He didn't see Raven or anyone there. Ed shook the feelings away. _She's perfectly fine, I'm sure. _

Ed and Al entered the graveyard and glanced around. "I don't see her anywhere…it's not like there are any trees to hide behind…" Al stated softly. "Well, look around for any signs that she was here." Ed ordered and headed off toward their mothers grave. "Okay…"

Ed stomped over to his mother's grave. "What the hell is she doing? I swear when I find her I'll-" He stopped when he noticed something red on the ground. He knelt down and touched it. It was blood. He made an odd face and glanced to his side, seeing that his mother's grave was only a few steps away. He then noticed some black cloth. Ed picked it up and studied it, seeing the pattern on it. "Raven had something like this on before she…" His golden eyes widened in realization. This was Ravens blood. It had to be.

Ed felt his heart drop. "Al! Get over here quick!" He yelled, not taking the time to hide the panic in his voice. Al rushed over, his metal feet hitting the grass hard. "What is it?" Ed pointed to the red spot on the ground. "That is blood and this," He held up the small piece of cloth. "Is a piece of Raven's clothing." The younger Elric gasped and glanced around. "Oh no…"

Ed stood and clenched his fists at his side. "We have to find her."

**[Raven] **

How long had I been here? A few hours? A few days? Without being able to look out a window or see a clock it was almost impossible to tell. The time was blurring together, making it seem like one long ass minute. I sighed and glanced around the room. I had studied this room top to bottom and I still couldn't find anything to break these chains.

Envy hadn't returned, which I was thankful for. Being in his presence made me feel a rage I've never felt before. The thought of him hurting Ed made my stomach twist. I shook the thoughts away and took a deep breathe. "Calm down…" I mumbled to myself.

My heart rate increased as I heard the floor above me creak. _I hope no one is coming down here… _My thoughts raced as the creaking became closer to the stairs. It suddenly stopped then faded, seeming to walk away. I let out a deep sigh of relief. "Thank God. I don't think I could deal with Envy or Lust."

My eyes longed for sleep. My body was tired. I was tired. This whole situation seemed to suck more by the passing minute, or hour. Whichever.

I closed my eyes for a moment and suddenly Envy's face plagued my mind. I shot up, panting lightly. "Okay no sleep for me then." I mumbled sadly. I wasn't going to go to sleep if I was going to have nightmares. It would be a waste.

My wrists were feeling sore. I glanced up at them and even in the dim light could see they were red from rubbing against the metal. "Well damn…"

My thoughts drifted to my only source of hope, Ed. "He will come for me…I…he has to, right?" Bad thoughts started to plague my mind. _Am I really worth saving? I mean, I hadn't helped Ed or Al much since I'd got here. And for the past week we haven't been getting alone. _

"No I can't think that way." I mumbled to myself. "It will only get me down."

"Talking to yourself? You must be lonely."

At the new voice I jumped out of my skin. I moved my head to see a figure in the shadows. He was around 6'1 but that's all I could tell. The voice didn't sound like anyone from the show; this got me even more worried.

"Who are you and how did you get down here?"

A shadowed hand pointed to the door. I frowned at this. "You must be good at sneaking up on people." I observed.

"You could say that."

"Well, my other question still needs answered. Who are you?" The figure slowly stepped into the light. He was a blonde man with blue eyes. He was pale and had a scar on his nose. At first I wondered who he was but then realized what he was wearing. The man sported dark jeans and an old T-shirt. He wasn't from this world, I could tell.

My brown eyes widened. "Your…you're not from here, are you?"

He smiled at this. Not a mean or sarcastic one, just a plan smile. "Nope. I'm from Earth, like you."

A million questions plagued my mind, but I decided to only ask one. "How did you get here?"

He stepped a little closer. "The same way you did, girl. At the Rushmore monument." This got my attention.

"Why did you come here?"

"Because, I have business with the Homunculi." He said coolly, acting as if it was natural. It was anything but.

"Why would you work for them! What do you guys have planned! Why do they need someone from Earth to help them!" The questions came one after another. I couldn't stop, I had to know.

This time he smirked and turned his back to me. "I don't have to answer that. I was sent to check up on you and now my job is done." He started to make his way up the stairs. I growled in frustration.

Before opening the door to leave he glanced down at me and smirked once more. "Don't growl, it's unbecoming of a lady." He opened the door and left.

My face was probably red from anger. "That…little…I swear…" I growled again and punched the wall, but instantly regretted it. My fist was burning from the impact. I sighed and held my fist. "I can never win, can I?"

**[End]**

Sorry it took me forever to put this chapter up. My mom has been mad at me because my grades so I've been kind of busy. I will try to keep updating as soon as possible. Sorry if my other stories won't be updated as much as this one. R&R.


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks to all my loyal readers! You motivate me! And I've had a crappy week so seeing your guy's reviews makes me feel all warm inside c:

**WARNING! – ENVY IS A CREEPER IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Chapter 21**

After the blonde man had left I sat thinking of any possible explanation. "The homunculi don't need people from earth. They are strong enough to fend for themselves, so why do they need him? Who does he work for?" All the questions seemed to spill out of my mouth at once. I needed to get out of here soon. I yanked against the chains hard for a good two minutes. I stopped for a moment and panted. "I…need…to…get out of…here."

My vision was swimming as I started to pull the chains again. I couldn't remember the last time I had food or water and it was showing. I stopped pulling on the chains and sank to the floor, putting my head down. _Calm down. I can't pass out now…that would be bad. _

I stood up again and glanced around the room. "There has to be something in here…anything!" I muttered. As I scanned the room something caught my eye. It was in a darker corner of the room. It was long and bent at the end. A crowbar. It was a few feet away and the chains didn't let me get far. _I'll have to use my feet. _I slowly got on my stomach and tried to grab the crowbar with my feet. I felt the cold metal touch my toes but it was just inch out of reach. "Damn, this might take a while."

**[Edward]**

Ed and Al rushed back to Winry's to explain what had happened. Edward burst through the door and glanced around quickly. "Winry!" The blonde mechanic ran to the door and saw Ed, looking scared and tired.

"Ed, what's –"

"Raven has been kidnapped." He explained quickly. "We have to find her."

Winry's blue eyes widened considerably. "W-what! Kidnapped? How do you know?"

It was Al's turn to step in.

"She left the house an hour ago and didn't come back. We went to see where she'd run off to and well…" Al held out his hand, a small piece of cloth sat in it. "This was the shirt she was wearing before she left. And we found blood…"

Winry gasped and ran back upstairs. When she returned a few minutes later she had on some boots and a jacket. It was starting to rain outside.

"We better go now if we want to look for her. It'll be dark soon." Ed just gave a small nod and turned, going back outside. Al and Winry followed close behind.

**[Raven] **

After another hour of trying to get the crowbar, I took a break. "This…will never work." I mumbled as I sat up. The door at the top of the stairs opened and I squeaked in surprise. I closed my mouth quickly and stayed as close to the wall as possible. The figure moved down the stairs slowly, then stopped once they reached the bottom.

_Envy._

"Ah, I see you're still conscious." Envy mumbled evilly. I frowned and glanced up at my chains.

"Yeah I'm not as weak as I look, palm tree." I hissed back, satisfied with my comeback. Envy didn't seem to enjoy it as much as I did. He seemed to pounce on me like a tiger. The sudden movement made me jump. I felt my wrists being pulled together and slammed against the wall. His hot breathe made its way down my neck. My body stiffened. _Oh shit, I'm up shit creek without a damn paddle. _

"Don't call me palm tree, girl." Envy hissed, his eyes flashing with rage.

I swallowed hard and tried to meet his gaze but it seemed to be pushing me down. I didn't respond. A small smirk replaced his angry look.

He leaned in by my ear and my breath hitched. "I wonder how the Fullmetal pipsqueak would react if I took his girl…?" The homunculus murmured. My brown eyes widened and I'm pretty sure I blushed. As I opened my mouth to respond Envy cut me off.

"The look on his face would be priceless, wouldn't it girl?" He said coldly. Again, I opened my mouth to protest but Envy put his hand over my mouth and smirked, more evil than before. I felt my heart drop into my stomach.

"Don't speak. It makes you less attractive," He paused and chuckled. "Do as I say and I won't harm him…" One of his hands moved from my wrists and slowly ghosted over my breast then suddenly wrapped around my neck. My eyes closed and I struggled for air. My chest was on fire.

"If you disobey me, I will _kill _him." Envy hissed. "Understand?"

I nodded my head as best I could. He let go of my neck and wrists. I flopped to the ground and coughed for air. I heard Envy laugh, but it sounded distant. I looked up at him as he left the basement but my vision was swimming.

I coughed again and rolled onto my back staring up at the dim light. "Ed…help me."

**[End]**

I wanted this chapter to be kind of darker. I'm not sure why, probably because I listened to Breaking Benjamin while writing it? Who knows? Anyway, I'm sorry if you don't like creeper Envy but I think it's hot. Sort of. R & R. By the way, I changed the rating to M because: One, I'm paranoid. Two, the chapters later on might have more mature content in them.


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry I might not update as much as I use to. My summer break has started and I have to get a job soon. Plus I have to take a class over the summer. I will try to update as much as I can. Thank you all for waiting!

**Chapter 22**

"We have to call Mustang."

"NO! I'm not calling that bastard colonel."

Rain poured down on the small dirt road in Ed and Al's home town. Ed and Al were running next to each other with Winry just behind them. They'd been out all day looking for their lost friend, Raven. They had found no more clues at the graveyard. No foot prints, no more blood and no huge signs of a struggle. Now, Winry was trying to convince Ed to call his superior, Colonel Mustang. But, Ed wouldn't have it.

"If we call Mustang then he can have his men cover more ground. He can get information…" She was trying to explain but Ed just glared back at her, his boots hitting the wet ground hard.

"We don't need his help, Winry. He will just-" Ed was cut off when he felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders, shaking him. They had all stopped running.

"Do you want her to die!" Winry screamed, the look on her face serious. Edward blinked his golden eyes in surprise and frowned. "Well, N-no…" Winry let go of his shoulders and nodded.

"Then stop being so stubborn and call the bastard." She hissed.

Ed let out a tired sigh. "Fine. Let's head back to the house so I can call the bastard…" Winry gave a relieved smile and nodded.

They all began running again. Al glanced down at Winry. "Thank you…" He whispered and she just smiled.

"He just needed a little push."

**[Raven]**

I've been staring at the ceiling for God knows how long. After Envy left I started to think about my life, as if I'd never see the light of day again. I wasn't sure I would at this point.

As I began to realize, I hadn't done anything that important in my life. Not that I had a bad life or anything, I just…

To my surprise to door slammed at the top of the steps, making me sit up quickly. That wasn't such a good idea. When I did sit up I became dizzy and felt sick. The sound of footsteps filled my ears as I held my head, hoping the sudden dizziness would go away. It didn't.

"Well, well, well…it seems that you're still awake. I thought you would've passed out by now." I recognized the voice. It was that guy…he was here before…from my world.

"You!" I hissed out with as much distaste as I could manage. Still holding my head, I moved to look up at him. He was in different clothes this time. Now he wore a pair of ripped up jeans and a white tank top. He seemed to be a little dirty, his blonde hair being ruffled and un-kept.

"Yes. Me. By the way, my name is LaStat, if you wanted to know." He mumbled and sat at the very bottom step, glancing my way then over at the wall on his right.

My brown eyes narrowed and I studied him more for a moment. I had been spending so much time hating him that I didn't realize that he was actually kind of attractive. I would never say it out loud but it was hard to not notice.

"Are you 'checking up on me' again?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes."

A sigh escaped my chapped lips. Being tired and hungry really takes the urge to fight out of you. I flopped back on the cold concrete floor. This seemed to get LaStat's attention, but all he did was stare at me for a moment before getting back up. He walked over to me and stared down at me with his ice blue eyes, his face serious. I suddenly wondered if he ever smiled.

"I'm not here because I want to be." Was all he said then went up the stairs and left me.

My body was frozen on the floor for a moment. I didn't understand. It made no sense to me. Why would he be here if he didn't want to? Was someone making him? Threatening him? If so, then who? Was it someone from Earth or here?

A headache started to produce.

I frowned and sat up once again, rubbing my temples to calm the headache.

"I need sleep…" I mumbled and curled up on the cold floor. I slipped my hands in my shirt to keep warm and closed my eyes. I'd never been so tired in my entire life.

**[End]**

Seriously, I am sorry that it took me forever to get this up. I've been super busy. T_T Forgive me? R & R.


End file.
